A plain in South Dakota
by Entropythings
Summary: [DESTIEL] Dean est envoyé par Gabriel en 1846, dans le Dakota du sud, avec la mission de retrouver le collier de l'archange, en possession de son petit frère, Castiel. Ce qu'il est loin de s'imaginer, c'est à quel point ledit frère va se poser en obstacle et perturber sa vie déjà si peu ordonnée...
1. Chapter 1

J'étais là, au-dessus de mon petit frère, à appuyer sur la compresse posée sur son ventre ensanglanté. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que tenter de le maintenir en vie en maîtrisant à peine cette foutue hémorragie et en lui gueulant dessus pour qu'il ne ferme pas les yeux. Il me fallait un portable pour appeler les secours, ou l'emmener à la voiture pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Mais nous étions si loin dans les bois qu'il serait mort avant que nous ne rejoignions l'impala, et cette putain de créature avait détruit l'unique téléphone que nous avions eu le temps d'apporter.

Je tremblais malgré moi, peinant à retenir mes larmes comme une pauvre gamine. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, j'étais inutile et mon frère mourrait lentement sous mes yeux. Et comme d'habitude, je débitais des conneries auxquelles ni lui ni moi ne croyions.

«Tiens bon Sammy, tu vas t'en sortir. On a vécu pire, hein? Garde les yeux ouverts.»

Il me fit un faible signe de la tête et esquissa un sourire douloureux. Il faisait semblant de me croire, je le savais, mais c'était moins terrible que de voir qu'il renonçait à s'accrocher. Il fermait et ouvrait les yeux sans arrêt, comme s'il luttait contre le sommeil. Mais il luttait contre la mort, et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. J'avais envie de hurler, de tout casser, mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais infiniment faible. C'était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Quel con.

Elles roulaient sur mes joues et terminaient leur chemin sur le visage épuisé de Sam. Il leva péniblement sa main droite et la posa sur les miennes. Je savais qu'il voulait me dire qu'il fallait que je tienne le coup. Mais j'en étais incapable.

Je me baissai, posant mon front sur celui de mon petit frère qui ferma les yeux.

«Je suis tellement désolé Sammy, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment te sauver. Je voulais te protéger, je n'ai pas réussi.»

Je sanglotais, attendant dans la peur et le chagrin le dernier soupir de l'unique personne que j'avais au monde.

«Quelle tristesse, le petit Sammy Winchester est bien mal en point»

Je relevai la tête, prêt à sortir une arme. Il était hors de question qu'un énième monstre me vole mes derniers instants avec mon frère. Mais il n'y avait aucune créature maléfique devant moi. Enfin, en théorie ce n'en était pas une, en fait, c'était discutable. C'était le genre d'être que je détestais voir en temps normal, mais là, la situation était désespérée. Et à situation désespérée, solution désespérée.

«Gabriel, j'ai...

- Besoin de toi, Sam a été mortellement blessé par cette foutue bestiole, je t'en prie, je ferai ce que tu voudras, blablabla...Je connais la chanson.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose que je peux faire pour obtenir ton aide. Je suis prêt à tout.

- C'est ton jour de chance Dean, il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Une chance que Sammy soit mourant, on va pouvoir se rendre service mutuellement.

- Quoique tu veuilles, j'accepte, alors sois sympa, bouge toi et sauve mon frère.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir qu'on discute affaire avant ?

- Il est en train de mourir bordel, bouge tes plumes !

- Mes plumes... »

Gabriel dénia enfin s'agenouiller près de Sam dont je sentais le souffle ralentir de plus en plus. J'enlevai mes mains de son ventre tandis que l'archange posa les siennes dessus. Une faible lumière blanche filtra d'entre ses doigts serrés, et des bruits de craquements retentirent. Sammy fit une grimace, me laissant comprendre que ses os venaient d'être remis en place. Enfin, l'immense entaille qui traversait son ventre se referma, et petit à petit, il retrouva une respiration régulière.

Je soufflai de soulagement, essuyant les dernières larmes roulant sur mon visage.

«Dean...

- Tout va bien, Sam»

Il se redressa rapidement, et je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte bien que je le sentis un peu tendu. Ça m'était un peu égal pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit en vie. Cependant, pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il se détacha de moi, se releva et attendit que j'en fasse de même pour m'adresser un regard contrarié.

«Tu viens de faire un marché avec un archange sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu es sérieux ? Bordel Dean, on le connaît depuis le temps, il a un sérieux problème !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? J'aurais dû te laisser crever pour être sûr de pas me faire avoir ? Quoiqu'il veuille, je m'en tape, tu es en vie, le prix à payer ne sera jamais trop élevé pour ça.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en vie à tes dépens, pour moi aussi, mon frère compte plus que tout je te signale!»

Des applaudissements nous interrompirent, et nos regards se portèrent immédiatement sur Gabriel qui fit mine d'essuyer à son tour des larmes.

«Terriblement dramatique, magnifiquement touchant. L'amour fraternel, ça nous fait faire des folies, je connais, je connais. Mais je dois mettre fin à votre représentation shakespearienne, j'en suis navré.

- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de mon frère ?

- Du calme Sam, je viens de te sauver la vie, baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? Je n'ai aucun coup tordu à vous jouer aujourd'hui, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin qu'on me rende un petit service, et il se trouve que Dean en avait également besoin. On se met d'accord et tout le monde est gagnant, c'est super, non ?

- Très bien Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il était temps que tu le demandes Dean. Je veux que tu m'accordes quelques jours de ton temps précieux, et que tu me ramènes un objet qui m'appartient.

- Quel objet ?

- Un collier, j'y tiens beaucoup. Mais voilà, un ivrogne me l'a volé alors que j'étais moi-même complètement bourré , et un de mes chers petits frères le lui a ensuite volé.

- Comment suis-je sensé voler un collier à un ange ? Vous êtes légèrement plus fort que nous, tu l'as sûrement remarqué.

- Ex-ange. Il n'a plus de pouvoir, à part peut-être celui de soigner les blessures, ce qui ne devrait pas représenter un énorme danger pour toi.

- Bien, et où est-ce que je peux trouver ton frère ?

- Oh, le problème, c'est que tout ça c'est passé il y a un petit moment, je me rappelle quand exactement, et où, mais les choses sont un peu différentes aujourd'hui...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh, en 1846, une chouette époque cela dit.»

Sam poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il avait raison, Gabriel avait encore préparé un plan foireux. Mais peu importe, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il remette mon frère dans l'état duquel il venait de le sortir.

«Il est comment ton collier ?

- Dean ! Tu vas pas accepter de...

- Si, et plus vite j'irai, plus vite je serai revenu. Alors, Gabriel ? »

Ledit Gabriel me répondit par un grand sourire ravi et me tendit une feuille blanche pliée en quatre. Je la dépliai et y lisait les quelques phrases griffonnées dessus.

_« Longue chaîne, fine, en or blanc. Pendentif bleu nuit._

_Castiel est dans un délire un peu spécial. _

_Ne sauve personne, ne tue personne, changer le passé change le futur._

_Je prends soin de ton frère pendant ton absence, alors ne revient pas sans collier._

_Tu as dix jours, Castiel aussi.»_

Je prends soin de ton frère pendant ton absence, alors ne revient pas sans collier. Ça sonnait un peu comme une menace, et évidemment, c'en était bien une.

«Bien, je pars quand exacte...-ment ?»

Il n'était plus là, ni Sammy d'ailleurs. Ni le moindre arbre de la forêt dans laquelle j'étais il y a encore une secondes. Il ne faisait plus nuit, mais le soleil tombait.

Je me tournai, me retournai, encore et encore, cherchant désespérément un indice qui m'indiquerait ma position. Mais j'étais au milieu d'une plaine immense. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une étendue d'herbe fraiche d'un vert vif étonnant, balayée par un vent léger et chaud, un long ruisseau dont je ne pouvais apercevoir ni le commencement ni la fin, quelques arbres éparpillés ici et là, et au loin des rangées de collines sombres.

Il fallait dire que le paysage était assez magnifique, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'extasier. Ce foutu archange m'avait envoyé au milieu de nul part.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées négatives, fixant un horizon sans fin, des bruits de sabots foulant le sol retentirent derrière moi. Je me retournai, sur la défensive, question d'habitude.

«Des...Cow-boys...»

Ok. Très bien. Des cow-boys avançaient vers moi, assis sur des étalons bruns. Super. Tout était normal.

«Hé toi! Que fais-tu ici?»

Alors qu'ils étaient à ma hauteur et me fixaient avec méfiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Ils étaient exactement comme je les avais imaginé gamin, l'odeur d'écurie en plus. Des cow-boys, des vrais, évidemment, j'étais en 1846.

«Oui, euh...Je...m'appelle Dean Winchester. Je viens du Kansas.»

Les six hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, et celui qui m'adressa la parole descendit de son cheval avant de me tendre une espèce de vieille gourde marron. Je la pris, peu désireux de les mettre en colère, et aussi parce qu'avec cette chaleur, je crevais déjà de soif.

«C'est un long voyage que tu viens de faire alors! Tu es seul? Où est ton cheval? Tes affaires? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait toute cette route à pieds et sans provisions.

- On me l'a volé, et mes...provisions aussi. Il y a deux jours déjà, je suis épuisé. Savez-vous où se trouve la prochaine ville?

- Evidemment, nous sommes à deux pas de Long Hollow, j'en suis le shérif. Joshua Dunn. »

Il pointa fièrement du doigt l'étoile épinglée sur sa veste, et je lui adressai un sourire faussement entendu qu'il sembla apprécier.

«Eh bien l'ami, nous n'allons pas te laisser sans eau et nourriture dans cette chaleur. Que dis-tu de venir passer quelques jours dans la plus belle ville du Dakota du sud ?

- Avec grand plaisir.»

Je saluai les autres hommes et montait avec le shérif sur son cheval. Autant dire que j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise, mais je pouvais aussi m'estimer chanceux. Après plusieurs minutes au galop, une ville commença à se dessiner au loin. Peu après, nous arrivions à Long Hollow.

Ils appelaient ça une ville, j'aurais dit un village. Elle semblait sortie d'une Western, avec sa longue rue principale dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs commerces, un saloon, quelques habitations en bois qui ne dépassaient jamais deux étages, et autour de tout ça, quelques vieilles fermes étalées sur plusieurs mètres. La route était composée de terre et de poussières que les chevaux remuaient sous leurs sabots. Les passants étaient habillés de tissus simples, dans des tons marrons, blancs, noirs ou beiges, maculés de poussière. Les femmes portaient toutes de longues robes, leurs cheveux étaient attachés et parfois recouverts. Les gens me dévisageaient tandis que nous traversions la rue, sans doute n'avaient-ils pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup d'étranger. Pourtant, Gabriel avait pris soin de me fringuer comme eux.

Le groupe de cow-boys se sépara, et le shérif s'arrêta devant l'une des habitations sur laquelle étaient gravés dans le bois les mots «bureau du shérif». Nous descendîmes du cheval, et le shérif me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce que je fis.

J'arrivai dans une pièce assez sombre, de taille moyenne, dans laquelle se trouvait un grand bureau, quelques chaises, et une armoire en bois. Au fond, trois cellules non occupées, exiguës et sales.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir en face de lui, et il me servit un grand verre d'alcool.

«Alors...Dean Winchester. Que venez-vous faire dans le Dakota du sud?

- Je..cherche un ami...qui est en fait plutôt l'ami d'un ami d'enfance...il est très malade, et il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service, trouver son ami...

- Oh, je vois. Et dans quelle ville se trouve cette personne ?

- Je l'ignore, hélas.

- Oh, et vous connaissez au moins son nom, je suppose ?

- Castiel.»

Son air devint soudainement grave, et il posa son verre sans me quitter des yeux. Quelque chose me disait que ce Castiel ne lui était pas inconnu...

«Castiel n'a pas d'amis blancs.

- Ah oui ? Je me trompe peut-être de nom...

- Un nom comme ça, ça s'oublie pas.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes fréquentations, et à qui tu parles dans cette ville, mon gars. Des gens prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur cet homme, y en a pas mal.»

J'aurais dû m'en douter, il fallait que ce Castiel soit un aussi gros chieur que son frère. Ancien ange ou pas, les gènes ne changeaient décidément pas.

«Et qu'en est-il de vous, shérif?

- J'aimerais mieux que chacun reste de son côté, indiens et américains. Je ne fais pas ma fortune sur la terre de ces peaux rouges, ils peuvent bien y rester. Je veux juste la sécurité de mes gens, mais le commerce, c'est le commerce. Et pour échanger avec les autres villes, il faut bien traverser les plaines.

- Euh, oui, c'est un véritable problème. Mais Castiel dans tout ça?

- Oh, celui-là, il calme plutôt les tensions, d'après moi. Il en a dans la tête, ça doit venir du sang, quoiqu'on en dise, il reste différent. Mais pour d'autres, ça fait de lui le plus dangereux. Il est recherché, sous prétexte qu'il aurait préparé l'attaque d'une ville il y a un bon moment...

- Il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà discuté avec ce Castiel, il parle comme eux, il vit comme eux. Mais il n'est pas du genre à attaquer des villes comme ça, sans raison. À mon avis, ils ont plutôt cherché à défendre leurs terres.

- Castiel vit avec des indiens ?

- Tu viens le chercher, et tu ne sais pas ça ?

- Mon ami m'a dit très peu de choses.

- Il ne doit pas trop tenir à toi, s'il t'envoie chercher ce genre de personne, aussi loin.

- Allez savoir.»

Mon histoire d'ami d'un ami malade ne tenait absolument pas debout, c'était pitoyable, si Sammy savait, il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Restait que j'étais bien dans la merde. Alors le délire un peu spécial de Castiel, c'était de se prendre pour un iroquois? Et il était recherché en plus.

«Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à mettre la main sur ce gars. Je ne suis pas certain que le prix mis sur sa tête en vaille vraiment le coup, il y en a d'autres à attraper pour plus d'argent et moins loin de chez toi. Réfléchis-y.

- Vous savez peut-être où je peux le trouver ?

- Avec tous les siens, dans les plaines. Ils se déplacent parfois, mais ils ont un campement stable. C'est l'endroit à ne pas visiter, s'ils ne viennent pas ici, on ne va pas chez eux. L'équilibre est fragile.»

J'acquiesçai et buvai mon verre d'une traite. J'étais déjà épuisé, il valait mieux que je cherche ce Castiel demain. Le shérif m'indiqua un lieu où je pouvais dormir, genre ancêtre de l'hôtel, avec des couvertures bordeaux qui sentaient la poussière, encore pire que les motels miteux dans lesquels je dormais au XXIème siècle.

Je me fis discret, et après une nuit froide et désagréable au possible, je pris un semblant de douche avec une bassine d'eau glacée. Pas de douche, pas d'électricité, pas de téléphone, pas d'internet. Époque de merde.

J'enfilai l'épais pantalon marron foncé, les bottes en cuir noir et la chemise d'un vieux beige à carreaux verts que m'avait gentiment refilé l'autre plaie d'archange, j'attachai le revolver à ma ceinture et quittai l'hôtel.

«Hé, Winchester!

- Oh...monsieur...le shérif.

- Appelle moi Joshua. Je t'amène un cheval mon garçon, tu en auras besoin pour mettre la main sur l'ami de ton ami.»

Il m'avait déjà paru étrange qu'il se montre aussi aimable la veille, mais là c'était carrément tordu. Mais est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de refuser de l'aide? Non, de toute évidence.

«C'est...extrêmement aimable.»

Il m'adressa un sourire et me tendit les rênes du cheval que je saisis avec prudence, avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais pas un pro de l'équitation, il fallait que je fasse attention, à une époque où c'était un des seuls moyens de transport, ça pouvait paraître louche. Le shérif se foutait pas de moi en plus, c'était pas un poney, mais un grand cheval brun, avec une longue crinière noire et des équipements en cuir. Il était magnifique, même pour moi qui n'y connaissais rien, je savais qu'il était particulier. Joshua avait chargé de la nourriture et de l'eau, de quoi tenir un petit moment. Ouais, c'était vraiment bizarre. Ou ce mec détenait l'âme du futur Gandhi, ou il tenait absolument à ce que je mette la main sur Castiel, quoi qu'il en ait dit.

Au fond, ça m'était assez égal, tant que je retrouvais ce collier.

Après avoir quitté Long Hollow, j'étais de nouveau au milieu de cette plaine verte presque infinie, sur le dos de «Charley» qui galopait à toute vitesse. Si Sam me voyait dans cette tenue et cette posture...Je restais malgré tout le plus beau des deux, bien entendu.

Je suivais le long ruisseau qui se frayait un chemin entre les herbes folles, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir bientôt un signe de vie, mais le soleil m'indiquait que deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées sans que le paysage ne change. Assez loin sur ma droite, je commençais cependant à apercevoir un bois. Qui disait arbre disait ombre, et Charley et moi crevions littéralement de chaud.

Arrivés sous les branches, la température baissa de quelques degrés, un soulagement indescriptible. Je buvais une gorgée d'eau, un peu plus détendu maintenant que je m'étais accoutumé aux mouvements continuels de ma monture, quand soudainement, des bruits de craquements derrière moi l'effrayèrent. Sans que je le lui ordonne, il se retourna vivement, manquant à peine de me faire tomber. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Un homme se tenait derrière moi, enfin devant moi maintenant, un revolver pointé vers mon visage.

«On va s'arrêter là mon garçon, tu t'enfonces un peu plus loin que prévu dans le territoire Dakota.»

Quand il eut terminé sa phrase, quatre hommes sortirent de leur cachette pour venir m'encercler, me visant également.

«Décidément, peu importe l'époque, je les attire tous...

- Tu dis?

- Non, rien. On se connaît, non? Vous êtes les mecs qui accompagnaient le shérif hier. Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes jaloux qu'il se soit aussi bien occupé de moi? Vous deviez obtenir une prime, ce magnifique étalon, mais voilà, c'est moi qui ai récupéré Charley en fin de compte, alors vous voulez me buter. Vengeance de cow-boys.

- T'es un marrant, toi.

- On me le dit souvent, mais je ne refuse jamais un bon compliment, alors merci.

- Joshua s'est montré aimable avec toi parce que tu as parlé de Castiel. Depuis le temps qu'on veut mettre la main dessus...on a pensé que tu trafiquais quelque chose avec cette ordure, et que tu nous conduirais à lui, tout en restant assez loin des indiens.

- Oh, désolé, je n'ai aucun rendez-vous secret avec Castiel, mais je vais bien chez lui.

- Ouais, on a compris ça quand tu es entré dans ce bois, puisqu'il marque l'entrée en territoire Sioux. Ça aurait été simple de le choper en dehors de chez lui. Dommage, Joshua se faisait une joie de le pendre aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il va devoir se contenter de toi.»

Je ne devais vraiment pas être dans une bonne semaine. Vraiment pas. Je commençais à peine à apprécier l'aventure conquête de l'ouest, le côté je galope, l'air est pur et je suis le seul à savoir qu'un jour les indiens seront aussi des loup-garous qui se battront l'affiche avec des vampires très irréels.

«Je comprends que vous soyez tous un peu déçus de pas mettre la main sur quelqu'un que vous recherchez, mais me pendre pour passer vos nerfs, c'est pas un peu excessif?

- Tu es un ami de Castiel, c'est une raison suffisante pour te pendre.

- Oh là, Castiel et moi on est pas vraiment potes. Je sais rien sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'un blanc se prenant pour un indien, et qui est apparemment recherché.

- Évidement, c'est plus avantageux de ne rien savoir, hein? Allez, en route.

- J'ai le droit à un procès au moins?

- Mais bien sûr. Je vous déclare coupable.

- Chouette époque.»

Avec cinq armes pointées sur moi, j'étais loin d'avoir l'avantage. Comment j'allais m'en sortir cette fois? M'envoyer avec Sammy aurait été sympa, c'était lui la tête pensante.

«Descends de ton cheval. On ne prend aucun risque.

- Vous savez à combien de temps on est de Long Hollow?

- J'espère que tu aimes marcher.»

Je descendis de mon cheval en même temps que l'un des hommes qui s'approcha avec une corde. Il lia mes mains, accrocha l'extrémité de la corde à la selle de Charley, et monta dessus. Un signe du leader et nous étions partis.

Les chevaux galopaient lentement, mais avec les mains attachées et mes chaussures d'époque, j'avais du mal à suivre. En marchant, on était bien à quatre heure de la ville, putain de torture.

Évidemment, ils prirent la direction de la sortie du bois, autant crevé de chaud en plus. Mais alors que le premier homme allait passer entre les deux derniers arbres, une flèche s'abattit sur lui à toute vitesse.

Il tomba de son cheval qui, effrayé, prit la fuite, semant la panique entre les autres. Les cow-boys tiraient sur les rênes de toute leur force, essayant de les calmer en vain. Charley me tirait dans tous les sens, mais c'était la dernière préoccupation des quatre hommes restant qui cherchaient la provenance de la flèche. Les chevaux commençaient à s'apaiser, quand un second projectile transperça un autre homme qui s'écroula aussitôt.

Les trois restants descendirent de leur cheval et se positionnèrent dos à dos, scrutant chacun un coin du bois, le revolver pointé dans cette direction. Ils m'avaient complètement occulté, et avec Charley qui chahuté, j'étais bien à découvert. Nous étions en territoire indien, et nous nous en faisions visiblement chasser.

Je profitai tout de même de la situation pour rejoindre mon ancien cheval et chercher sur lui de quoi défaire mes liens. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de tranchant...

Un cri perçant me fit sursauter, un homme tomba, puis un autre. Seul le leader était encore debout, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens, paniqué et furieux à la fois.

«Montre-toi Castiel! Je sais que c'est toi! Sois un homme, attaque de face!»

S'il ne s'agissait pas de Castiel comme il semblait le penser, ça n'allait pas être simple de récupérer le collier.

Je finis par repérer l'étrier rouillé, et j'y frottai avec force les liens qui enchaînaient mes mains.

Un bruit sourd me fit comprendre que le dernier homme debout s'écroula à son tour. Enfin, le dernier, pas vraiment. J'étais le dernier, donc le prochain.

Je frottai plus frénétiquement, jusqu'à enfin parvenir à briser la corde.

«Rien ne me résiste!»

Il suffisait maintenant de grimper sur Charley et de le faire galoper plus vite que jamais pour sortir de ce bois maudit...Je me relevai et posai mon pied gauche sur l'étrier, mais je n'eus pas le temps de prendre mon élan. Une main me tira avec force, me faisant tomber en arrière. Après les revolvers, c'était maintenant un arc et une flèche épaisse et tranchante qui me visaient. Ou plus exactement l'homme qui les tenait.

La lumière m'empêchait de voir son visage, mais je pouvais me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas bien grand ni épais. Si je trouvais un moyen de me lever sans être transpercé comme les cinq autres abrutis, je pouvais sûrement retourner la situation...

«N'y pense même pas.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Mes chères (chers?) compatriotes fans de Supernatural**,

Je poste ce chapitre plutôt rapidement (enfin d'après moi au moins) après le premier parce qu'il contribue surtout à installer l'histoire, les autres devraient mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver, d'autant plus que je viens de commencer mon job d'été, et que je ne sais pas encore comment faire des big [mac]hins sans me brûler toutes phalanges à l'huile . Enfin, je ne compte pas mettre un mois non plus, je suis souvent prise d'envies d'écrire en ce moment, Misha Collins a le don de m'inspirer -_tu m'étonnes_.

Bref, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez au moins un peu apprécié le premier chapitre, et/ou que vous vous ennuyez à mourir. Dans les deux cas, vous lisez ce que j'ai mis du temps à écrire, alors je vous en remercie!

Et double remerciements à vous qui avez pris sur votre temps pour me laisser un commentaire, parce qu'ils sont vraiment mon carburant quand j'ai une flemme monumentale d'écrire, ou le syndrome le page blanche, ou une phase maniaco-dépressive (Ma fictiiion est nuuuulleeee, y a pas d'vagues à la mer et la vie craiiint!).

DONC, même si c'est sûrement votre dernière préoccupation, je vais tous vous répondre!

**barjy02** : Mon premier commentaire, alors un merci tout spécial! Frontierland? Le parc de Disney, ou je suis complètement obsédée par space mountain et je rate une autre référence? Bah remarque, ça colle, frontierland c'est le parc des cow-boys! Sinon, c'est très embêtant, j'avais prévu de faire mourir Castiel lors d'une épidémie de Typhus, Dean en serait mort de chagrin et ainsi de suite avec Sam. Mais Gabriel, lui, serait parti à Disneyland Paris, où il se serait battu avec un enfant de sept ans dans la file d'attente de Small World, et aurait été mortellement blessé. Bon, rien que pour toi, je vais revoir ma fin.

**yakusokuyumi** : Je dois vraiment être une inculte, parce que je n'ai vu aucun Retour vers le futur, et je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un troisième! Il va falloir que je me remette à jour et que je lâche une ou deux séries sur les 3000 que je regarde...Moi, je n'ai fait aucun rapprochement en écrivant cette fic, sauf à la fin du premier chapitre, je me suis dit "tiens, les plaines et tout, ça me fait penser à Spirit l'étalon des plaines", référence tout à fait normale il y a dix ans, quand j'en avais huit, plus trop maintenant, hélas...

**Shamshy** : "déjà fini"! Moi qui pensais ce chapitre trop long et trop lourd à lire d'une traite, me voilà rassurée, d'autant plus que celui-là l'est encore davantage!

**NAYYATI** : ça y est, je me fous la pression pour que la suite soit à la hauteur! Haha merci, j'espère que tu trouveras que ce chapitre est aussi prenant que le premier!

**TbcAddict** : Je vais commencer à croire que je suis la seule à n'avoir jamais vu Retour vers le futur 3, la honte. Tu sais quoi, j'adhère aussi très difficilement aux fics à la première personne, pire encore, je n'aime pas écrire à la première personne, je trouve ça plus difficile. Alors pourquoi ce choix de narration? Bah je me le demande encore, plus j'écris et plus je me dis que je me suis vraiment compliquée la vie! Mais bref, merci de parler de talent en ce qui me concerne, c'est adorable.

**Abs24** : Je disais à **TbcAddict** que je n'aime pas écrire à la première personne, maintenant je vais te dire à toi que le Western n'est pas à la base ce que je préfère non plus. Je veux dire, j'aime bien, mais sans plus. Alors oui, écrire une fic à la première personne avec le Western comme décor, c'est plutôt étrange...ça doit venir de mon amour fou pour Muse, et particulièrement pour la sublime _Knights of Cydonia_, ou simplement de mon manque affligeant de logique. Mais bon, si tu as aimé, j'en suis ravie!

Eh bien voilà, bonne lecture, merci encore, et de l'amour pour vous tous dans ce monde de brutes! XX

* * *

«N'y pense même pas.»

Sa voix était assez grave, douce, mais aussi étonnement calme, et son ton terriblement sérieux. Sans apercevoir ses yeux, je les sentais me fixer, comme s'il tentait de sonder mon esprit.

Doucement, je soulevai mes mains pour lui faire comprendre mon intention de me lever. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je me redressai lentement, les mains toujours en évidence pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé.

«Je ne suis pas des leurs.

- Tu es blanc.

- Je suis de passage ici. Je ne connais pas ces hommes.

- Pourtant tu étais avec eux.

- J'étais attaché.

- Donc ils en avaient après toi.

- Oui.

- Donc tu les connaissais.

- Non! C'est compliqué...»

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles un silence pesant s'installa. Je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer ses traits, tandis que lui me dévisageait.

Le cri aigu d'un aigle le fit enfin réagir. Il leva la tête, baissant sa garde une petite seconde. Pour un Winchester, une seconde était amplement suffisant pour prendre le dessus. J'attrapai avec force son arc, la surprise l'empêcha de réagir assez tôt, et s'il serra un peu plus son arme, son effort fut inutile. Je la tirai vers moi, et lui avec par la même occasion. Il était excellent au tire, cependant, sans arc, il n'était plus rien contre moi.

Il lâcha finalement son arme dans le but de prendre ses distances, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Je jetai l'arc loin sur ma droite et serrai son poignet avant de l'obliger à reculer jusqu'à le coincer contre un arbre. Je le vis tendre sa main vers ce qui semblait être une ceinture à laquelle était accroché un couteau court mais épais, et sans doute très tranchant. Je mis toute ma force sur mon avant-bras gauche appuyé sur le haut de son torse pour le bloquer, et de l'autre main, j'attrapai son arme avant lui et l'approchai de sa gorge.

«On va se calmer mon gars hein, t'es plus en position de force.»

Il n'eut aucune réaction, il ne bougeait pas, ne tentait pas de lutter. Tout en gardant la lame contre sa gorge, je pris donc quelques secondes pour m'adapter à la soudaine faible luminosité.

Après ce léger temps d'adaptation, je pus enfin distinguer les traits son visage. Je m'étais attendu à découvrir un indien comme dans les films de mon enfance, mais il n'en était rien, sauf au niveau des vêtements et des traits de peinture rouge sur les joues, peut-être. Du reste, il était blanc, et même plus pâle que moi. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient en bataille, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond me perdirent un instant qui aurait pu être ma faiblesse s'il l'avait remarqué.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, lui les plissait, presque comme s'il était curieux. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour reprendre contenance, ce qui eut le don de le faire sourire.

C'était Castiel, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il était tellement aisé de croire qu'il avait été un ange.

«Alors?»

Alors quoi? Il fronça les sourcils, traduisant son incompréhension et son impatience.

«Tu es Castiel.

- Il semblerait. Je crois que tu me cherchais.

- En effet.

- Eh bien? Tu vas tenter de me ramener à ton village pour toucher la récompense?

- _Tenter_?

- Oh, je doute que tu y parviennes.

- Tu me sous-estimes.

- Je ne doute pas que tu y parviennes, en fait. À moi que tu ne m'égorges tout de suite tant que tu en as l'occasion, tu n'as aucune chance de me ramener chez toi.

- Est-ce une incitation au meurtre?

- En aucun cas. Je ne suis pas fou. Toi, en revanche, tu l'es.»

Très bien. Le digne frère de Gabriel se tenait face à moi. Il m'insupportait déjà. Il se pensait supérieur à moi, même dans cette position. Il ne quittait pas ce petit sourire en coin et son regard moqueur. Il avança sa tête, augmentant la pression de la lame contre sa peau.

«Alors, tu te décides?»

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser filer, je n'aurais sans doute plus la chance de l'avoir seul, à ma merci, et je n'avais pas des mois devant moi. J'avais juste besoin de ce foutu collier. Je baissai les yeux, une fine corde noire était nouée autour de son cou, mais pas le collier de Gabriel. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être chez lui...

«Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- D'où le couteau.

- Si je n'avais pas agi j'aurais fini comme les cinq autres.

- Peut-être pas. Bien, si tu ne comptes pas me livrer pour de l'argent, que veux-tu?

- Je recherche quelque chose, j'ai besoin de toi pour le trouver.

- Je n'aide pas les blancs, je les évite, ou je les tue quand ils entrent sur mon territoire sans autorisation.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner. Je trouve ce que je cherche, et on ne se revoit plus jamais.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider?

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Oh, si. Tu n'es plus en position de force maintenant.»

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sembla s'amuser de mon air surpris, qui s'accentua lorsque je sentis la pointe d'une flèche à l'arrière de ma tête.

"Tu devrais lâcher ton arme. Howahkan est du genre très rapide et agile."

Bordel de merde. Juste, merde.

Je fus bien obligé de me résigner, peu désireux de finir comme les autres. Je lâchai le couteau, et dès que je ne sentis plus la pression de la flèche, je fis un pas en arrière pour laisser partir Castiel. Il récupéra la lame et son arc, tandis que ledit Howahkan m'attrapa les mains pour les enchaîner de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça aujourd'hui? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne valait mieux pas lutter.

Si Castiel n'avait rien d'un indien, lui était impressionnant. Il était au moins aussi grand que Sammy, avec une carrure plus impressionnante encore, une peau mate et rugueuse, des mains immenses et des yeux perçants aussi noirs que sa longue chevelure. Il avait les mêmes rectangles horizontaux que Castiel peints sur ses joues, mais bleus.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent quelques mots en indien, évidemment je n'avais jamais pris de cours de Dakota. J'étais presque certain que Sam aurait été foutu de les comprendre.

Pendant que l'indien s'assurait que je ne tente pas de prendre la fuite, Castiel s'occupa des chevaux des cinq hommes. Avec précaution et douceur, il enleva leurs équipements qu'il laissa sur le sol. Il leur parlait, toujours dans des mots indiens, comme pour les rassurer. C'était une langue douce, agréable à entendre, ça sonnait comme de la musique, plus encore quand elle était prononcée par une voix aussi suave que l'était la sienne. Il s'occupa de Charley, et quand se fut fait, il galopa jusque moi et frotta sa tête contre mon torse, sous les regards étonnés des deux hommes.

«Ouais, je sais, je suis pas un barbare, les animaux m'aiment bien, souvent. C'est choquant, non?»

Howahkan s'exprima une nouvelle fois dans sa langue, il me sembla d'après son ton qu'il commentait avec cynisme ma propre phrase. Castiel répondit par un sourire, puis il s'approcha de Charley et déposa une sorte de couverture sur son dos.

«Monte dessus.

- Sans selle?

- Aimerais-tu que l'on t'accroche quelque chose d'aussi chaud et lourd sur le dos avant de te demander de courir au soleil?

- Non, mais il faut reconnaître que ça serait bizarre.

- Monte.

- Mes mains sont attachées.»

Un signe de tête à son ami, et il me souleva du sol pour me hisser sur le dos de Charley.

"Hokhawan est très fort. Rappelle moi de ne pas l'énerver!

- Il s'appelle Howahkan."

Howahkan, donc, monta sur le cheval avec lequel il était venu, tandis que Castiel en pris un parmi ceux des cow-boys. Il lui accrocha une corde autour du cou et l'autre extrémité à celui de Charley.

On quitta le bois dans le sens opposé, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le territoire Dakota. À cet instant précis, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire. Je me contentais pour lors de maudire intérieurement Gabriel. C'était un putain d'archange, et il avait pas été foutu de dresser correctement sa furie de petit frère. S'il était aussi chiant en tant qu'ange, pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu sa grâce. Je me demandais bien s'il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, d'ailleurs...

Il se passa bien deux heures sans que je n'entende pas d'autres bruits que ceux des sabots des chevaux et de l'eau agitée du fleuve que nous longions.

"C'est encore loin?"

Alors que j'étais à sa hauteur, Castiel ne dénia ni me répondre, ni même me regarder. Il fixait un point invisible droit devant lui, avec un air extrêmement sérieux. S'il pensait que j'étais du genre à accepter que l'on m'ignore...

"On arrive bientôt?"

Toujours rien, même son ami ne sourcillait pas.

"Castiel, on arrive bientôt? C'est encore loin?"

Je le vis se crisper légèrement sur son cheval. Je commençais à l'agacer, et étrangement, j'aimais beaucoup ça.

"On arrive bientôt?"

Il tourna soudainement un visage énervé vers moi, la mâchoire contractée et le regard assassin. Je lui répondis par un large sourire innocent qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus. Et ce n'était pas fini.

"On arrive quand, Cas?"

Cette fois, il sembla plus surpris qu'en colère, tout comme son pote indien d'ailleurs. Mais il reprit bien vite contenance, il ne devait pas supporter que l'on puisse lire ses émotions sur son visage.

"Mon nom est Castiel.

- J'ai eu un doute, comme tu ne répondais pas.

- Je ne répondais pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

- Oh, oui, ça paraît tout à fait logique. Alors, on arrive quand?"

Il cessa de me fixer pour retrouver son point invisible et claqua fortement sa langue dans sa bouche pour me rappeler à quel point je lui étais insupportable.

"On arrive bientôt. Nous n'aurions pas à nous enfoncer toujours plus dans les plaines si les blancs étaient pacifiques.

- Pacifiques comme toi tout à l'heure.

- Ou comme toi.

- Je ne faisais que me défendre.

- J'admire ta technique, très efficace."

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme pour me rappeler que j'étais attaché et prisonnier tandis que lui était libre, et il m'accorda un petit sourire moqueur, qui me laissa si peu indifférent qu'un compliment sembla s'imposer.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te change de ta gueule de con.

- On pense toujours qu'on a rencontré le pire blanc, mais on finit forcément par en trouver un qui parle plus mal que les autres, et qui se croit plus malin.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en te rencontrant tout à l'heure, _Cas_."

Je le vis reprendre son air renfrogné, et il le garda jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Le fleuve se frayait un chemin entre plusieurs collines vertes vif, formant une sorte de vallée circulaire où une vingtaine de tipis étaient éparpillés sur une unique rive. Sur l'autre, un large enclos regroupait des chevaux et du gibier, et quelques femmes s'agitaient tout près, dans une sorte de grand potager. Ici et là, de la fumée s'élevait entre les habitations, et des enfants couraient sous les regards bienveillants d'adultes vêtus de peaux de bêtes décorées de peinture et de plumes.

Je fus sincèrement touché par cette image, être plongé au coeur d'un lieu aussi magnifique tout en sachant que cette harmonie parfaite n'était plus à mon époque était étrange. J'en serais presque mélancolique, si je n'étais pas un blanc attaché prêt à être emmener dans un village amérindien en 1846.

Nous descendîmes dans le village, atteignant les premières habitations sous les regards méfiants des adultes, et ceux curieux des enfants. Un homme plus âgé que la plupart des autres, plus grand aussi, plus imposant et majestueux, s'avança vers nous. Ses traits et son regard témoignaient d'un long vécu et d'une sagesse que je n'aurais sans doute jamais. Sa large coiffe ornées de plumes noires et blanches et ses nombreux bijoux laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait du chef de la tribu.

Castiel descendit de son cheval et s'approcha du supposé chef, qui lui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans cette langue que je ne comprenais pas, très calmement. Un instant, des voix s'élevèrent de la foule rassemblée autour des deux hommes, que le chef étouffa d'un simple geste de la main. Le ton de Castiel changea, passant d'une audible irritation à une sorte de supplication, puis il se retourna et ne me fixa pas plus de deux secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que j'aperçoive de nouveau son regard assassin.

Il se tourna vivement et s'approcha de moi tandis que le chef dissipait la foule. Il monta de nouveau sur sa monture, m'entrainant à sa suite, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions un enclos ou une petite dizaine d'autres chevaux paressaient. Là, Howahkan me fit descendre du dos de Charley avec une facilité presque vexante, puis il me poussa vers Castiel qui ne dénia même pas m'accorder un regard.

Je le suivis en silence hors de l'enclos, puis à travers le village, ignorant les autres indiens qui me dévisageaient sans pudeur.

"Hey, Cas, tu...

- Ne m'appelle pas _Cas_.

- Castiel, tu..."

Il s'arrêta net, fit volte face et me fusilla du regard. Comment des yeux aussi magnifiques pouvaient-ils être si effrayants?

"Tu sais quoi, ne m'appelle pas _du tout_."

J'allais rétorquer, mais nous étions arrivés devant un grand tipi jauni, dont Castiel poussa la porte en peaux de bêtes. Il me fit signe d'entrer, ce que je fis, et il m'y suivit immédiatement. Gamin, j'avais rêvé de visiter les tipis des villages indiens reconstitués dans le Dakota, mais l'emploi du temps...particulier de mon père ne m'avait pas laissé cette opportunité.

L'intérieur était assez grand, propre, et avait pour seul aménagement un semblant de lit en peau et en fourrure, une table en bois circulaire et un sorte de coffre imposant de la même matière. Difficile de croire qu'un homme vivait ici tous les jours. Au moins, on y était protégé de la chaleur.

Castiel me poussa jusqu'au fond du tipi, où il m'obligea à m'asseoir contre l'une des nombreuses poutres en bois qui servaient de charpentes à l'habitation. Il y relia mes liens, faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de mon regard insistant. Il se leva et me fit dos, prêt à me laisser ici.

"Hé! Ne pars pas! Pas sans explications...s'il te plait?

- Tu vas rester ici.

- Tu plaisantes? Tu vas me laisser crever de faim, tout seul au fond d'un tipi? Je préfère encore que tu m'achèves tout de suite."

Il se tourna et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les miens, à la fois perplexe et agacé.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim, je ne vais pas te tuer non plus.

- Alors quoi? Tu vas me nourrir comme un animal d'élevage jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses?

- Tais-toi, tu es fatiguant...

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

- Sois reconnaissant, au lieu de m'ennuyer.

- Reconnaissant? Tu m'as capturé, tu m'enlèves ma liberté et tu ne me dis rien. Merci, c'est avec plaisir que je te discernerais le prix d'hôte de l'année 1846 si je n'étais pas attaché!"

Je vis la lueur de son regard changer en un éclair. Il était toujours énervé, oui, mais aussi blessé. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses poings serrés, il bouillonnait intérieurement et luttait encore pour ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, il céda à ses pulsions, puisqu'il attrapa son couteau et se jeta presque devant moi pour me menacer de son arme.

"J'aurais pu te tuer tout à l'heure, dans les bois. Je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant. Personne ici ne veut d'un blanc dans le village, et les blancs te chassent aussi. Tu n'as nul part où aller et un bon nombre d'hommes sont prêts à mettre fin à tes jours. Tu es en vie parce que j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne te tue, sois reconnaissant pour ça."

C'était comme s'il m'avait craché ces mots à la figure tant son ton traduisait son énervement, mais ces propos le rendait moins menaçant, et malgré lui, moins crédible. Il avait raison, j'étais en vie parce qu'il voulait que je le sois, la question était alors "pourquoi?".

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, Castiel?

- C'est là où je vis. Le seul endroit où tu es autorisé à rester par le grand chef Mahkah.

- Oh...d'où ton agacement tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Je vois le genre, _l'homme blanc peut rester s'il reste sous ton entière responsabilité. _Tu as quand même choisi de me laisser vivre, et maintenant, monsieur Castiel est tout ronchon.

- Me faire regretter mon choix n'est pas la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je meurs, alors, je peux...

- Ne surestime pas ta valeur."

Il semblait maintenant presque gêné de me regarder dans les yeux, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé face à son embarras. Je l'intriguais, j'en étais certain. Il m'avait sauvé, et maintenant, il tentait de me faire croire qu'il faisait ça à la légère, et qu'il pouvait encore me tuer s'il le voulait. Il fallait que je continue à être une source d'intérêt pour lui, je devais gagner sa confiance, car je ne pourrais pas récupérer ce collier en étant attaché et surveillé.

"Je m'appelle Dean. Dean Winchester. Merci de m'avoir épargné, Cas."

Je pus lire une seconde la surprise sur son visage encore crispé, mais il se détourna bien vite en poussant un long soupir presque exaspéré, et il quitta l'habitation sans un mot de plus.

Un instant, je tirai sur les liens pour les faire céder, mais évidemment, je ne pus que les serrer davantage autour de mes poignets. De toute façon, j'étais épuisé, vidé de mes forces. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une semaine chargée en l'espace de quelques heures, et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il était inutile de lutter, je préférais encore m'endormir...

Je rêvai, de buildings en verre, de voitures, de hamburgers, d'air pollué et un peu de mon frère. Du XXIème siècle, adoré siècle de la malbouffe et des filles en mini jupes où mon impala m'attendait. Les images se succédaient mais une chose restait constante, la sensation d'un souffle chaud et régulier sur mon visage. Une sensation réelle, si réelle...trop réelle. Complètement réelle.

Arraché à mon univers onirique, j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel, accroupi devant moi, qui me fixait très naturellement.

"Tu...es un garçon très...spécial.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger, Dean Winchester.

- Dean suffira. Et merci."

Il avait posé à mes pieds deux espèces de bols terreux, l'un contenant de l'eau, l'autre des légumes qu'il avait pris soin de cuisiner.

"Je vais te détacher. Mais ne tente rien, je suis armé, et même si tu m'avais, tu ne sortirais jamais vivant de ce village sans moi."

J'acquiesçai simplement, ce n'était pas comme si l'idée d'affronter cette petite boule de nerf armée m'était encore passée par l'esprit après les évènements de la journée. Et puis, j'étais trop heureux de pouvoir frotter mes poignets libérés pour me soulager après des heures attaché.

J'étais en 1846 depuis moins de deux jours, mais j'étais affamé et épuisé. Récupérer ce collier allait être difficile, il avait intérêt à être vraiment spécial...

Je m'étais littéralement jeté sur la nourriture, oubliant momentanément Castiel, qui me regardait pourtant toujours avec insistance. Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui, tandis que les siens, légèrement plissés comme s'il observait pour la première fois un homme, ne me lâchaient pas. C'était la deuxième fois que le voyais ainsi, et c'était assez gênant.

"Hum...Cas?"

Il secoua légèrement sa tête comme pour se réveiller et se leva, réalisant soudainement notre proximité.

"Quoi?

- Non, rien, j'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi les yeux ouverts. C'était flippant."

Il poussa un énième soupir d'exaspération et se détourna comme s'il était gêné. Décidément, il lui tenait vraiment à coeur de me montrer à quel point je l'insupportais. En fait, ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

"Tu es trop familier avec moi. Cesse de m'appeler Cas.

- Sinon quoi,_ Cas_?

- Tu réfléchis comme un enfant, c'est sans doute pour cela que tu en es là. Que cherches-tu?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Dans le bois tu as parlé d'une chose que tu cherchais. Tu as dit avoir besoin de moi pour la trouver.

- Oh ça, ce n'est pas important. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

- Je ne prendrai aucun risque avec toi, Dean Winchester.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire à ce sujet.

- Bien. Dans ce cas..."

Il attrapa les cordes dont il venait de me libérer et attacha de nouveau mes poignets à la charpente. Je me laissai faire, sachant pertinemment que je ne tirerai rien de lui ce soir là.

"Bonne nuit, Dean Winchester.

- Oh, je suis certain que ma nuit sera aussi douce et agréable que toi, dans cette posture."

Il ne releva pas et alla s'allonger un peu plus loin sur ce qui lui servait de lit, dos à moi. Son attitude me faisait sourire, j'avais même envie de rire, mais mieux valait ne pas l'agacer davantage. Il semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie d'ange, mais il avait gardé le petit caractère irritable propre à son espèce...

J'avais déjà dormi quelques heures, et depuis la nuit était tombée. Le tipi était sombre maintenant, je pouvais à peine distinguer sa silhouette à deux mètres de moi. J'attendis en silence plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Castiel devienne beaucoup plus calme et profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormi, puis je commençai à faire glisser mes poignets entre les cordes.

Il n'avait pas tellement serré, et j'avais cette triste habitude d'être attaché de la sorte. En m'aidant comme je le pouvais de mes doigts et de mon habileté légendaire, je pus enfin me libérer de mes liens.

J'appelais ça le talent, et j'en étais bourré, sans aucune prétention.

Je me levai le plus lentement possible, calculant mes moindres gestes, scrutant le sol et ce qui m'entourait pour ne rien heurter et ne pas provoquer la colère divine de l'angelot endormi. Il fallait que je fouille dans ce coffre, si le collier était dans ce tipi, il devait forcément y être caché.

Avec une inhabituelle délicatesse, j'en soulevai le couvercle et plissai les yeux pour en distinguer le contenu. J'y allai à tâtons, mais je ne sentis rien qui ait la forme du collier recherché sous mes doigts. Juste des vêtements, l'arc et les flèches que je connaissais bien maintenant, et quelques lames.

"Hmm non,...je ne suis pas d'accord!"

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Castiel à l'entente de sa voix, mais il était toujours allongé. Même dans son sommeil, il râlait. Je le fixai encore quand une idée me vint, en le voyant là, couché sur son lit...Je m'approchai alors de lui, prenant encore plus de précautions, et m'agenouillai à quelques centimètres de son corps endormi.

S'il cachait le collier sous ces fourrures, c'était le moment ou jamais. Je ne savais pas s'il ne me changerait pas de tipi demain, ou s'il ne comptait pas me tuer en fin de compte, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait m'éloigner de mon but. Il suffisait que je le récupère et que je fuis pour me cacher jusqu'à ce que Gabriel me ramène auprès de mon frère.

J'avançai mes mains légèrement tremblantes vers le dos de Castiel pour les glisser sous ce qui lui servait de matelas, mais il se retourna brusquement. Mon coeur rata un battement, mais il dormait toujours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se tourne de ce côté? C'était extrêmement perturbant. Cependant, il paraissait terriblement vulnérable maintenant. Il était bien mieux ainsi, silencieux et inoffensif.

Son visage était vraiment particulier, il avait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Ce mec était plus beau qu'une fille. Drôle de comparaison, mais c'était vrai.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de l'admirer. Un tigre aussi est mignon, tant qu'il n'a pas sorti ses griffes.

Je m'appuyai sur ma main droite et passai l'autre derrière son dos pour la faire glisser sur le tissu, dans l'espoir de toucher le collier en dessous. Mais tout ce que je sentis, ce fut une main serrée autour de mon poignet gauche, et la force que mit Castiel dans ses deux bras pour me retourner et me plaquer sur son lit, à sa place. Assis à califourchon sur moi, il tenait fermement mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et son visage apaisé était redevenu fermé.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles!"

La jouer au culot n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Il accentua un peu plus son emprise, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur.

"On ne dirait pas comme ça, que tu as de la force. Bravo, tu...

- Qu'essayais-tu de faire, Dean Winchester?

- J'avais besoin de dégourdir mes jambes et de soulager mes poignets.

- Au-dessus de mon lit?

- Ou-Ouais...

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot?

- Détends toi, Cas, je n'ai rien fait de mal...

- Parce que je me suis réveillé! Je t'ai sauvé, et à la première occasion, tu essaies de me tuer. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte."

Il lâcha une de mes mains pour saisir une lame sous sa couchette et l'appuyer sur mon ventre.

"Ne fais pas ça, Cas.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'épargner une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vas foutre en l'air ces magnifiques fourrures. Tu sais combien ça coûte, là d'où je viens?

- C'est tout? Bien, dans ce cas...

- Non! Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer. Dans le coffre là-bas, il y a ton arc et d'autres armes, pas vrai? J'ai fouillé dedans, d'accord, mais tu ne crois pas que si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pu le faire aisément avec ça à disposition? Tu as mis du temps avant de te réveiller, j'aurais pu te tuer dix fois! Si tu penses réellement que c'était mon intention, alors tu me sous-estimes un peu trop.

- Donc, tu es juste un vieux pervers.

- Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non!

- D'accord, Dean Winchester. Tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Mais dans ce cas, tu cherchais l'objet auquel je suis sensé te mener."

Il était insistant à ce sujet, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, évidemment, je n'avais pas réfléchi. Mais au moins, il avait relâcher la pression de la lame et celle sur ma main droite, ainsi que sa garde. J'en profitai pour lui montrer à mon tour que je n'étais pas une mauviette, l'obligeant à me céder le couteau, et échangeant nos positions respectives. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, et eut un léger sursaut lorsque la lame vint se planter dans le sol.

"On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tu es quelqu'un de très amusant, Cas."

Sa mine renfrognée qui commençait à m'être familière me fit mourir de rire, et il y avait de quoi. Gabriel ne m'avait jamais amusé, lui, juste profondément agacé.

"Tu as fini de rire? Tu m'écrases, pauvre idiot.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, mais ta tronche est actuellement tellement risible, tu comprends. Bon..."

Je me levai, le libérant, et il en fit de même sans se défaire de sa mauvaise humeur. Je lui tendis mes poignets avec un petit sourire entendu, qu'il ne me rendit évidemment pas. Il se contenta de me regarder de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un demeuré, et retourna s'allonger.

"Tu ne me rattaches pas? Tu crains une nouvelle humiliation? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si ta force de fillette ne te permet pas de serrer des liens assez fort.

- Dixit celui qui avait des larmes dans les yeux quand ma lame a effleuré son ventre.

- La peur est humaine. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Hm? Les indiens ne sont pas humains, selon toi?

- Oh, les indiens si, bien sûr.

- Tu es étrange, Dean Winchester. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, maintenant, et loin de moi. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Quel est le programme, chef?

- Tu verras bien, si tu te tais et ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, finalement.

- Tu crois encore en être capable, c'est touchant..."

Il poussa un grognement et me lança négligemment l'une de ses couvertures. Je ne pus réprimer un nouvel éclat de rire, mais je me retins de faire toute autre remarque. Il fallait que je finisse cette nuit, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il nous réservait pour le lendemain, mais j'avais comme l'intuition qu'il ne me ménagerait pas.

La journée avait été longue, et avait très mal commencé. Mais il me restait environ huit jours, et j'avais toutes mes chances de réussir, finalement. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais ramener ce collier pour Sammy.

Castiel m'avait déjà témoigné un premier signe de confiance et d'intérêt, malgré sa propension à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'indifférent et d'inatteignable. J'étais confiant, une nouvelle journée se préparait, et je comptais bien l'utiliser à bon escient.


	3. Chapter 3

EN-FIN j'en ai fini de ce chapitre, ce n'est jamais une corvée d'écrire, bien au contraire, mais là, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais au bout. En fait, j'avais juste hâte de m'attaquer à la suite, parce que j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Dean et Castiel. Je suis bien l'auteure de cette fiction, oui, et je commence à trouver tout ça trop long. Est-ce que c'est grave?

Peu importe, maintenant, c'est fait, et je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec le chapitre suivant!

Je vous remercie de lire ce chapitre et pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à ce que j'écris et d'avoir vos avis!

**barjy02** : aah le Castiel et le Dean des saisons 4 et 5, ça me manque aussi tellement! D'autant plus que j'ai repris Supernatural au début après avoir fini la saison 9, et ça fait vraiment quelque chose. J'avais oublié qu'un épisode de Supernatural s'appelait frontierland -shame on me, mais maintenant que je m'en rappelle grâce à toi je vais pouvoir le re-regarder! Tiens, on m'avait justement fait regarder Danse avec les loups quand j'étais en vacances dans le Dakota du sud, parce qu'il a été tourné là-bas il me semble...magnifique film! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, comme le premier, ton commentaire m'a sincèrement touché

**yakusokuyumi** : Oui, chacun ses références, mais va quand même falloir que je bosse les miennes, c'est désespérant! Concernant le charme de Dean, j'aurais dit irrésistible tout court, ce mec, non mais CE mec, bref, je vais m'emballer. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, non non.

**Shamshy** : ça tombe bien alors, ce chapitre est encore plus long! Et merci à toi!

**Castiel-SPN156-Dean **: Ah là là, la fameuse attirance entre Castiel et Dean, ou l'origine même du travail de mon imagination...j'espère m'en servir de la bonne façon!

**sarahkristall **: Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours contente d'apprendre que fan ou non de western, une nouvelle personne s'est malgré tout laissée emporter dans l'univers de ma fiction!

**TbcAddict** : Bah oui il est marrant Gabriel, aux dépens des autres, mais ça a toujours fait notre bonheur dans Supernatural, alors j'étais obligée de reprendre le concept! Merci en tout cas, j'essaie d'amener tranquillement le rapprochement entre Castiel et Dean, alors si tu penses que c'est bien comme ça, c'est parfait! Il me fallait au moins ces trois chapitres, après, je vais penser à les secouer un peu...gentiment :)

**Uzu010** : Tant mieux si la première personne passe quand même, ça m'aide un peu à moins regretter d'avoir choisi de l'employer sur un coup de tête, tout ça parce que je trouvais que ça collait mieux aux premières lignes du premier chapitre...ce qui est complètement stupide compte tenu du fait qu'après, ça me met sérieusement en difficulté x) Bien fait pour mon impulsivité on va dire, et puis, l'image de Misha Collins en indien vaut toutes les difficultés du monde...

Aller, je vous abandonne jusqu'au prochain chapitre, happy reading cutie pies!

* * *

Un jet d'eau froide sur mon visage et mon torse me réveilla en sursaut. Debout et juste à côté de moi, Castiel tenait un récipient vide -son contenu étant sur moi, et arborait un sourire amusé. Douce vision pour un réveil, et aussi surprenante, j'en oubliais presque ma chemise mouillée.

"Tu dois être un peu déglingué, pour ne sourire que lorsque tu fais chier quelqu'un.

- Debout. Le soleil se lève, c'est le moment de partir."

C'était à moi de ronchonner et de me lever très péniblement. Mon dos me faisait souffrir, ma nuque aussi, il fallait dire qu'il y avait plus confortable que le sol pour dormir. Castiel, lui, y était visiblement accoutumé, puisqu'il s'activait déjà dans le tipi. Il tenait dans sa main son arc et avait fixé dans son dos un carquois rempli de flèches.

Sans s'arrêter dans ses préparations, il pointa du doigt le coffre dans lequel j'avais fouillé la veille.

"Je suppose que tu ne sais pas tirer à l'arc ou te servir d'une lance. Les blancs ont plutôt tendance à utiliser les armes à feu. Mais sers toi, on ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux que tu sois armé.

- Tu as prévu une chasse à l'homme, Cas?

- Une chasse tout court, estime toi heureux, et prépare toi."

Le nombre d'armes contenu par ce coffre avait de quoi impressionner, compte tenu de l'époque. Certaines étaient travaillées, il les avait forcément prises à des cow-boys.

"Tu collectionnes les armes de tes victimes?

- Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin. S'ils sont morts, qui se soucie de ces armes?"

Son indifférence et sa logique faisaient presque froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas que la gueule d'un ange, il en avait aussi le fond.

Une arme attira particulièrement mon attention, une vingtaine de centimètres, grise, brillante, incroyablement tranchante. Un magnifique couteau en argent qui aurait pu faire partie de ma collection au XXIème siècle.

"Hey, Cas, je peux prendre celle-là?

- Ton choix ne m'étonne pas. Cette couleur, cette matière...c'est prétentieux, comme toi. Elle te va bien, tu peux la prendre.

- Euh...je...merci?"

Gabriel savait-il que son frère était un adorable, adorable petit con?

Je coinçai comme je le pouvais la lame à ma ceinture, et je suivis Castiel en dehors du tipi.

Dehors, le soleil commençait seulement à se montrer. Quelques hommes étaient déjà en selle, enfin, sans selle, mais le village restait vide et silencieux. Nous arrivions à l'enclos dans lequel il avait laissé Charley avec d'autres chevaux la veille.

"Je suppose que tu veux prendre le tien.

- Je monte à cheval?

- Quoi? Tu es surpris que je te traite plus humainement que les hommes blancs d'hier? Tu peux me suivre à pieds, si tu es plus à l'aise avec ça.

- Non, sans façon."

Oui, j'étais surpris. Castiel était à la fois proche des anges que je connaissais en sa façon d'être, et très différent.

Il monta sur un cheval blanc tacheté de gris, et j'en fis de même avec Charley, avec beaucoup moins d'élégance et avec beaucoup plus de mal, certes, mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de monter sur un cheval recouvert d'un simple couverture. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'habitude de monter sur un cheval du tout.

A notre sortie de l'enclos, deux hommes adressèrent quelques mots à Castiel, incompréhensibles pour moi, mais je pouvais deviner à leur sourires qu'ils se moquaient de lui et de la drôle de situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il parut vexé et ne répondit pas, se contentant de me faire signe de la tête de le suivre.

On quitta tranquillement le village, et dès sa sortie, Castiel lança les chevaux au galop pour mon plus grand malheur. Durant près de vingt minutes, nous avancions à ce rythme, et je crus apercevoir à plusieurs reprise son sourire satisfait face aux difficultés que je rencontrais. Finalement, il s'en lassa certainement, puisqu'à l'orée d'un nouveau bois, il fit ralentir les chevaux.

"On s'arrête ici."

Castiel descendit de son cheval, et j'en fis de même, bien que je terminai à quatre pattes sur le sol couvert de feuilles.

"Ce territoire, c'est trois quart de plaines et un petit quart de bois, mais il faut que tu viennes chasser ici. Je croyais que les indiens chassaient les bisons dans les plaines, moi.

- Certains, oui, par groupe de cinq ou six. Il faut ramener ce que l'on chasse au village après, je te rappelle. Moi, je m'occupe des plus petites cibles. Oiseaux, lapins, biches...ça me permet de chasser seul.

- Insociable.

- Peut-être. Passons, prends ton arme, et reste sur tes gardes. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je profite de ta présence à vrai dire, parce que l'on m'a toujours interdit d'y aller seul."

Il paraissait soudainement très sérieux, et cette phrase sonnait comme une mise en garde. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais effrayé, il m'en fallait légèrement plus, mais c'était un peu inattendu, alors forcément, ma surprise pouvait se lire sur mon visage à mes sourcils haussés et à mon regard inquisiteur. En tout cas, c'était à supposer, au vu du petit sourire de Castiel.

Tordu. Terriblement tordu.

"Tu as peur, Dean Winchester? Tu peux toujours rester avec les chevaux.

- J'aurais mauvaise conscience d'abandonner mon cher bienfaiteur. Surtout lorsqu'il m'avoue avoir attendu toute sa vie que quelqu'un veuille bien le tenir par la main pour l'amener dans la forêt enchantée.

- Elle n'a rien d'enchantée. On dit que le diable vit dedans."

C'était tellement ridicule que j'éclatai de rire sous son nez. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se vexe, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se saisir de son arc, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bois. Je l'y suivis, mon arme à la main, par mesure de précaution mais sans la moindre crainte.

Les arbres étaient fins et longs, mais surtout très feuillus, ce qui rendait l'endroit particulièrement sombre. Ici et là, des jets de lumière filtraient entre les branches pour s'abattre sur les masses d'herbes sèches et de terre.

"Hey, Cas, on va avancer encore longtemps? J'ai perdu Charley de vue il y a un moment, et si tu ne connais pas le bois...

- Je retrouve toujours ma route.

- Et tu parlais de prétention.

- Tais-toi, tu vas faire fuir le gibier.

- Quel gibier? Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici.

- Non, j'ai vu...reste en arrière."

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant, me plantant littéralement sur place. Ce n'était comme ça que ça marchait avec moi, on ne me laissait pas en arrière. Je tentai de le rejoindre, courant comme je le pouvais entre les arbres, évitant les racines et cherchant Castiel des yeux, mais il était étonnement rapide, et habitué à ce genre de terrain. Aussi, il n'eut aucun mal à me semer, à tel point que l'idée qu'il s'agissait de son but premier me traversa l'esprit.

Alors que je courais encore à la recherche de l'ange marathonien, des bruissements dans mon dos me firent m'arrêter. Je me retournai, scrutait les environs, mais évidemment, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, en tout cas qui soit visible.

"Cas...? Hé, Cas?"

Nouveaux bruissements. C'était le moment d'adopter ma position de combat, arme tenue fermement et prête à servir, chaque pas en avant fait avec précaution, jusqu'à ce que...

"A TERRE!"

Un sursaut et un cri de surprise plus tard, j'étais à terre, comme la voix de Castiel me l'avait ordonné, sans réellement savoir quel danger nous menaçait. Une seconde, deux secondes, et toujours rien. Je me risquais à lever les yeux, et tout ce que pus apercevoir, ce fut cet abruti d'ange, arc dans le dos et bras croisés sur son torse.

"Bien, tu es plus réactif que ce que je pensais. C'est pas mal, pour un blanc.

- Est-ce que...tu te fous de ma gueule?"

- La biche a été plus rapide, alors je suis revenu sur mes pas. Mais tu n'étais plus là, alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. Je t'ai donc retrouvé, et, enfin, tu sais, la tentation était trop forte."

Il me tendit sa main droite avec un nouveau sourire qui accompagnait à la perfection la lueur de satisfaction illuminant ses prunelles bleues, et durant trois secondes, j'en oubliai presque la situation. Quand il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, je revins à la réalité présente pour attraper sa main et me redresser.

"Bien, si tu as fini de faire l'idiot, on pourrait rejoindre le ruisseau que j'ai trouvé en poursuivant l'animal, il nous conduira à la sortie du bois quand j'aurai attrapé quelque chose.

- Si _j'ai_ fini de faire l'idiot? Là, c'est sûr, tu te fous de ma gueule mec."

Mais je parlai déjà dans le vide et Castiel avait reprit sa route à travers les arbres. Cette fois, je le suivis à la trace, peu désireux d'être encore la victime de l'un de ses tours tordus.

"Eh bien, cet endroit n'a rien de terrible. J'ai toujours entendu qu'il ne fallait jamais y pénétrer sous peine de ne pas en sortir, comme tous les enfants des tribus du Dakota du sud, je crois.

- La légende du grand méchant loup, hein.

- Je ne connais pas cette légende, mais elle n'a pas l'air effrayante. Un loup peu être facilement tué, mais sûrement pas le wendigowak qui vit ici."

Son ton était léger, détaché, il ne croyait pas à l'existence de cette créature, ce n'était qu'une histoire pour dissuader les enfants amérindiens de s'éloigner de chez eux, d'après lui. Mais, pour moi...

"Un...wendigowak?

- Oui. Une créature autrefois humaine, mais qui s'est transformée en monstre après avoir mangé de la chair humaine. Elle est immortelle et assoiffée de sang, et...hum?"

Je m'étais arrêté net malgré moi, et Castiel en avait alors fait de même. Son étonnement laissa rapidement place à de l'amusement, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de tomber sur le wendigowak?

- Castiel, on doit partir. Maintenant.

- Attends. Tu as vraiment peur?

- Crois moi, c'est dans notre intérêt, à moins que tu aies un briquet et de l'essence, mais il faudrait déjà que tu saches de quoi il s'agit. Alors on va partir tout de suite."

J'attrapai son bras pour l'obliger à avancer, mais il se dégagea violemment de mon étreinte et fit un pas en arrière. Il semblait soudainement énervé, mais ce n'était pas le moment de discuter pour le convaincre de fuir. Le wendigo avait pour la première fois était identifié par les tribus amérindiennes, et mon frère et moi savions depuis une nuit agitée que ce n'était pas une simple légende. Je n'avais rien pour mettre le feu à cette chose, et je n'avais pas Sammy non plus.

"Castiel, je t'en prie, fais pas le gosse, il faut partir d'ici.

- Toi, ne fais pas l'enfant. Je te parle d'une vieille histoire ridicule et tu veux me couper dans ma chasse? Je ne rentrerai pas les mains vides, ce n'est pas une chose qui se fait.

- On chassera ailleurs, et puis, il vaut mieux rentrer les mains vides que ne pas rentrer.

- Tu es ridicule. Rentre, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de toi. Le ruisseau est proche, on l'entend d'ici, tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre et m'attendre près des chevaux."

Il m'énervait profondément à ce moment précis, et je ne manquai pas de le lui signifier en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser seul, sans protection, alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de courir un danger.

"Je reste avec toi, mais rapprochons nous au moins du ruisseau, ça ne t'empêchera pas de chasser."

Il acquiesça et suivit le bruit de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions enfin la petite rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres. Castiel avança quelques minutes encore, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bois sans s'éloigner du ruisseau. Je restai à quelques pas de lui, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

"Lui, je vais l'avoir."

Un sanglier sprinta entre les buissons quand Castiel tira une première flèche. Elle le manqua de peu, et il se mit à le poursuivre, m'oubliant complètement derrière.

"Cas! Non, pas encore! Arrête toi, il faut rester près de...merde!"

Il avait filé, et je devais de nouveau le poursuivre sur ce terrain que je haïssais. Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule.

Il était rapide et agile, je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais moins à l'aise que lui dans ce milieu. Le garder dans mon champ de vision et visualiser chaque obstacle était difficile, et je m'en rendis réellement compte à mes dépens, après avoir pris mon pied gauche dans les racines d'un arbre, m'écrasant sur le sol de tout mon long pour la deuxième fois.

"Aïe...bordel de merde..."

Castiel avait intérêt à ramener son cul rapidement, et sa proie avec. Je me relevai péniblement, mes mains, mes avant-bras et mes genoux étant écorchés. Evidemment, aucune trace de l'ange.

"Cas?"

Aucune réponse, aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende pousser un cri de terreur.

"CAS?!"

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible en direction de sa voix. J'étais paniqué, ça ne faisait aucun doute que Castiel était un bon chasseur, et il était armé, mais il n'était pas le bon genre de chasseur. Il n'avait pas été attaqué par une bête, enfin, pas une bête "normale".

Des bruissements sur ma droite attirèrent mon attention. En m'arrêtant et en plissant légèrement les yeux, je pouvais aisément réaliser que quelque chose n'était pas normal...Une silhouette, haute et fine, s'agitait à quelques mètres de moi.

Je saisis mon arme et j'avançai aussi rapidement que possible en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer malgré tout. Petit à petit, la silhouette devenait un corps. Gris, maigre, repoussant. Ni humain ni animal, avec des crocs jaunis et de longues griffes acérées. Un wendigo.

Je serrai ma prise sur le manche du couteau, et me plaçai de façon à observer le sol aux alentours de la créature.

Là, mon coeur rata un battement, et j'oubliai même un instant qu'il me fallait respirer. En face du Wendigo, adossé contre un arbre, Castiel appuyait sa main droite sur son ventre ensanglanté. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient la créature mais son corps ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir. Il était tétanisé, et gravement blessé.

Le wendigo s'approcha de nouveau, prêt à le saisir, sans doute pour l'emmener dans sa tanière. Mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse faire.

Sammy aurait utilisé son cerveau pour trouver la meilleure façon d'agir, moi, je fonçai sans réfléchir en brandissant mon couteau. Le monstre se retourna, mais je fus plus rapide, et j'enfonçai la lame en argent dans son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement épouvantable et se rua contre un arbre lorsque j'eus récupéré mon arme, avant de me jeter aux côtés de Castiel.

"Hé, Cas, c'est moi, Dean. Il faut partir, tout de suite."

Il ne réagissait pas, se contentant de fixer le Wendigo qui se tordait de douleur, mais n'allait pas tarder à attaquer de nouveau. Je prenais la main de Castiel pour regarder l'ampleur de ses blessures. De larges griffes traversaient son ventre en diagonal, mais à première vue, elles n'étaient pas trop profondes. Deux autres entailles rayaient sa joue gauche, mais là encore, j'avais bon espoir que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

Cependant, il perdait du sang, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, si on ne voulait pas tous les deux finir dans la maison d'un wendigo affamé.

Je passai une main devant ses yeux, espérant le faire réagir, visiblement avec succès.

"D-Dean...?

- Ouais mon pote, et si on fuyait maintenant?"

Sans se débarrasser de son air ahuri, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je passai l'une de mes mains dans son dos, tandis qu'il posa son bras sur mes épaules afin de se relever plus facilement.

"Tu peux marcher?

- Oui...oui je crois..."

Je le lâchai, mais il tituba rapidement et geignit en encerclant son ventre de ses bras. C'était plus sérieux que ce que j'avais pensé, mais il y avait pire encore. La créature était d'attaque, et elle se dirigea vers nous à toute vitesse. Je repoussai Castiel derrière moi, me plaçant entre lui et le wendigo.

"Non, Dean, ne fais pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas."

Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui que j'avais affronté avec Sammy, mais sa façon d'attaquer était plus franche. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi, mais je n'allais le laisser nous tuer. Castiel et moi devions vivre, je tenais mes engagements, et protéger Sammy était le premier de tous.

Je me baissai, évitant les griffes, puis j'enfonçai de nouveau mon arme dans le corps immonde de la créature. Elle hurla encore, tomba en arrière, et essaya de se redresser en vain.

"C-cette chose, elle...elle ne meurt pas?

- Je devrais la brûler, mais c'est impossible. L'argent l'affecte quand même plus qu'une simple lame, mais elle pourrait se relever."

Je fis signe à Castiel de s'appuyer sur moi, puis je l'attrapai par la taille et l'obligeai à marcher le plus vite possible, malgré ses plaintes. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ses blessures, il semblait qu'à chaque pas, un peu plus de sang s'en échappé. Il fallait absolument faire vite, mais au même instant, le cri enragé du Wendigo retentit derrière nous, et les jambes de Castiel fléchirent sous son poids.

"Je suis désolé, je me sens faible, je n'arrive pas à marcher. Je ne peux pas continuer...il faut suivre le ruisseau dans cette direction, cours, retrouve Charley et pars loin d'ici. Ne retourne pas au village.

- Tu te résignes, toi, la petite teigne indienne?

- Je ne vais pas nous condamner tous les deux.

- Hey, Cas, ferme ta gueule, tu veux?

- Qu..."

Je passai un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et je le soulevai en y mettant toute ma force.

"Tu pèses ton poids, pour une princesse."

Il était bien trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et nous étions trop pressés pour nous emmerder mutuellement. Je pris le chemin du retour en courant aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et puis, le poids de Castiel et le sol jonché de branchages n'étaient pas mes seuls problèmes. Des bruits de grognements et de feuilles écrasées nous indiquèrent que nous étions poursuivis par le Wendigo. Castiel eut alors la mauvaise idée de regarder derrière mon épaule pour apercevoir ce qui venait de le mutiler. Je le sentis serrer ma chemise dans son poing, et tressaillir dans mes bras.

"Ce n'est pas...normal.

- On aura le temps d'en parler plus tard."

La lumière plus vive à présent me laissait espérer la sortie du bois. J'étais essoufflé, épuisé, mes bras et mon dos me faisaient mal, et j'avais peur de ne pas tenir davantage. Il fallait que je tienne, mais l'effort demandé était presque surhumain.

"Dean, pose moi. S'il te plait, pose moi."

Je baissai les yeux vers Castiel, qui plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce que j'y voyais ne me plaisais pas. Une triste détermination qu'y m'était familière. Sammy avait eu ce regard de trop nombreuses fois.

L'idée m'était venue, dans le cas où je ne trouverais pas le collier, de neutraliser Gabriel. J'étais certain que mon frère avait aussi envisagé les choses sous cet angle, et avait déjà préparé un plan b. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Laisser Castiel ici, partir en sachant qu'il serait tué, attendre patiemment la semaine qu'il me restait puis défier un archange. En admettant que Sammy et moi parvenions à le maitriser, je devais accepter l'idée de vivre avec ça?

J'étais perturbé, et je pensais peut-être n'importe quoi. Mais ce sentiment était présent, et je n'arrivais pas à l'ignorer. Je ne laissais pas Castiel indifférent, et c'était sans doute pour ça que j'étais en vie. Mais la réciproque était vraie, et c'était pour ça que je ne le laisserais pas mourir.

"Dean, lâche moi, pauvre idiot!"

Il tenta de me faire lâcher prise, mais ses forces étaient considérablement réduites, et j'étais déterminé.

"Je ne te lâcherai pas, alors facilite moi la tâche, et ferme la."

Nous étions à quelques mètres de la sortie du bois. On allait s'en sortir.

"Tiens bon Cas, on y...bordel."

Le wendigo avait surgi devant nous, sérieusement amoché, mais tout autant enragé.

"On dirait que notre pote veut sa revanche.

- Lâche moi, j'ai mon arc, je peux le retenir!

- J'en ai connu d'autres, t'inquiète pas."

Je posai Castiel sur le sol avec ménagement pour ne pas qu'il perde l'équilibre, et je prenais les devants. Cependant, il semblait que je m'étais surestimé.

Le monstre se jeta sur moi, je visai sa tête mais le manquai de peu. Je n'eus pas davantage le temps de réagir, et il me projeta violemment quelques mètres plus loin, ainsi que Castiel, à mon exact opposé.

Il se dirigea vers lui alors que mon arme ne m'avait pas suivi dans ma chute, et j'étais trop éloigné pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne Cas. Je ne pus que réagir instinctivement, attrapant la première pierre que j'avais trouvé avant de la balancer sur sa tête.

J'avais bien visé, et j'étais plutôt fier de moi sur le moment, d'autant plus que j'avais attiré son attention, et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers moi. Oui, vers moi. Seul et désarmé.

Poussant un cri furieux, il se rua de nouveau vers moi, et sans que je puisse même penser à me relever, il attrapa ma jambe droite et commença à me trainer en direction de l'intérieur de la forêt. Ce truc immonde voulait me bouffer, et j'étais incapable de lutter contre sa prise. J'essayai en vain de m'agripper aux herbes et aux branchages, mais il était rapide, et tout ce que je parvenais à faire, c'était me prendre en pleine figure ce qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Je ne voyais déjà plus Castiel, j'espérais simplement qu'il n'ait pas perdu connaissance, et qu'il soit en train de se vider de son sang. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon fermer les yeux et supporter la douleur. Je me sentais déjà à deux doigts de m'évanouir, et j'entendais des bruits de sabots foulant la terre à toute vitesse. Il ne manquait plus que ça, je divaguais.

Ou peut-être pas.

"DEAN!"

Castiel. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour l'apercevoir à ma hauteur, à moins de cinq mètres sur ma droite, sur le dos de Charley qui allait au galop. La corde de son arc était tendue, ses yeux plissés, il visait le Wendigo qui continuait de me trainer.

Il tira une première flèche dans le bras qui me tenait, et ma course se termina sur l'instant pour mon plus grand bonheur. Une deuxième flèche dans sa tête, et il s'effondra.

Charley galopa jusqu'à mes côtés tandis que je me redressai difficilement, mes bras et mes jambes ayant sérieusement soufferts de ma course. J'attrapai la main que Castiel me tendit avec un léger sourire, et je grimpai derrière lui, sans oser toutefois m'agripper à sa taille. Ses blessures étaient graves, je ne savais même pas comment il pouvait encore tenir.

"Désolé pour le temps, Dean. Nous étions à deux pas de Charley, et je savais qu'il était ma seule chance de te rattraper.

- Non, merci d'être revenu pour moi."

Il se racla la gorge et me répondit à mi-voix, visiblement gêné.

"Merci à toi."

Je souriais, profitant du fait qu'il ne me voyait pas. Nous nous en étions sortis, au final. Pas vraiment indemnes, et je doutais que les flèches aient suffi à tuer le wendigo, mais il était au moins hors d'état de nuire et nous venions de dépasser les derniers arbres de la forêt.

Au passage, je coupai la corde du deuxième cheval, mais nous ne nous arrêtions pas pour que l'un de nous monte dessus. Il était inutile de prendre le risque que le wendigo nous poursuive de nouveau et nous rattrape, et laisser Castiel seul sur le dos d'un cheval dans cet état ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Nous ne perdions pas notre rythme effréné, même si un regard vers la forêt me confirma que nous n'étions pas suivis. Je soufflai de soulagement et éclatai de rire, c'était sans doute nerveux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Hey, Cas, on a eu chaud au cul pas vrai?"

Il ne répondit pas, il ne s'appuyait même plus sur Charley, et j'eus à peine le temps de passer mon bras gauche autour de sa taille pour le ramener vers moi avant qu'il ne tombe.

"Cas?"

Il s'était évanoui, et il était encore plus pâle qu'habituellement.

"_Bordel_! J'ai été trainé des mètres dans la terre pour que tu survives mec, t'as pas intérêt à claquer maintenant!"

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et je frappai mes jambes contre les flancs de Charley pour qu'il galope toujours plus vite. Je faisais du progrès, quand il y avait un enjeu, j'étais finalement foutu de tenir sur un cheval.

"Désolé mon pote, j'te revaudrai ça!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, je commençai enfin à distinguer le village indien, et bien que faiblement, Castiel respirait toujours. Pour la deuxième fois, je soufflai de soulagement et relançai Charley pour qu'il ne perde pas le rythme.

"On arrive, Cas, ça va aller, tiens bon."

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions mis exactement, sans doute moins de vingt minutes, comme à l'aller, mais j'avais cette désagréable impression que les tipis avaient été poussé au loin, et que nous galopions depuis des heures. Heureusement, nous étions arrivés.

"HEY! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE!"

La plupart des hommes ne comprenait sans doute pas ma langue, mais j'avais hurlé bien assez fort pour que des dizaines d'indiens accourent vers nous. Devant l'état de Castiel, je vis les visages des femmes se décomposer, et ceux des hommes devenir extrêmement sérieux. Je reconnus Howahkan qui se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et nous rejoignit. Il tendit ses mains vers moi, et avec précaution, je fis glisser Castiel dans ses bras.

Le chef du village quitta son tipi et s'adressa à plusieurs personnes, dont Howahkan. Il devait s'agir d'ordres à suivre, car ces mêmes personnes s'activèrent aussitôt, et Castiel fut emmener dans une habitation qui n'était pas la sienne. La foule se dissipa dans sa quasi totalité, seuls quelques hommes restèrent, et avancèrent vers moi.

"Hum, c'est bon les gars, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, occupez vous de Cas."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement là pour m'aider. Mon impression se confirma lorsque le plus grand et le plus musclé d'entre eux me tira sans ménagement pour me faire tomber de Charley, puis m'obligea à me relever avant de me tirer jusqu'à un tipi qui n'était pas celui de Castiel, malgré mes protestations et la résistance que j'avais tenté de lui opposer. Il me poussa à l'intérieur, et un deuxième homme lui lança des cordes.

"Sérieusement? C'est quoi, ça? Vous croyez que je suis coupable des blessures de Castiel? S'il était moins têtu, ni lui ni moins ne serions...

- Tais toi.

- Hé, tu me comprends? Tu parles ma langue? Ecoute, je n'ai rien fait, on a été attaqué par un wendigo dans le bois, et..."

Il me lança violemment contre la poutre en bois centrale qui soutenait le tipi, et m'y attacha. Les cordes frottaient mes bras et mes poignets blessés, je gémissais, j'essayais de me débarrasser de mes liens, mais cet homme n'était pas Castiel, il n'avait pas de pitié pour moi et il avait serré autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Enfoiré..."

Ils quittèrent le tipi, me laissant ici, blessé et assoiffé. Je tirai encore sur mes liens, vainement, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester inerte, stoïque, alors que personne ne m'informait de l'état de Castiel.

Ce mec avait pour frères et soeurs des anges et des archanges, et il avait sans doute déjà parlé à Dieu directement, alors il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir des blessures faîtes par un putain de wendigo. Sinon, je prévoyais de survivre à ces indiens et à Gabriel et d'aller au paradis lui botter son cul angélique en personne.

Des heures passèrent durant lesquelles je ne pouvais que supporter ma douleur et attendre. Mes blessures me lançaient, j'avais une migraine depuis trente bonnes minutes, et ma gorge asséchée me brûlait. J'avais connu pire, tellement pire, mais j'étais à bout. Ma position inconfortable m'empêchait de m'endormir, et je ne savais toujours pas où en était Castiel.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque la porte en peau de bête du tipi s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux noirs.

"Bonsoir, jeune inconnue...

- Bonsoir, Dean Winchester. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Ehawee.

- Est-ce que...Castiel t'envoie? C'est sa façon de m'appeler. Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi et posa entre nous des sortes de récipients contenant une matière boueuse et de longues feuilles vertes, ainsi que de l'eau. Ensuite, elle se pencha vers moi et passa ses mains dans mon dos. Je sentis le frottement d'une lame contre les cordes qui liaient mes mains, et j'étais libre la seconde d'après.

Avec délicatesse, elle attrapa l'un de mes bras blessé, versa de l'eau dessus, et commença à appliquer l'étrange mixture grisâtre sur mes plaies. C'était terriblement désagréable, mais je prenais sur moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me plaindre devant une aussi jolie demoiselle, même si elle ne répondait absolument pas à mes sourires suggestifs.

"Castiel est en vie, grâce à toi. Il m'a tout raconté. Nokomis lui avait pourtant répété quand il était petit de ne jamais entrer dans ce bois maudit, mais il est tellement têtu...

- Je te l'fais pas dire."

Peu importaient mes blessures et ma situation désastreuse à présent, Castiel avait survécu, et mon soulagement prenait le dessus sur le reste. Ehawee s'occupa de mon autre bras une fois qu'elle eut fini de recouvrir l'autre de feuilles.

"Quand Castiel s'est réveillé, il les a immédiatement supplié de ne pas te faire de mal, il a dit que tu n'étais pas celui qui avait causé ses blessures, et que tu étais même celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'il délirait ou non, alors dans le doute... Il a attendu que la nuit tombe pour m'appeler, et il m'a tout raconté. Je l'ai cru, évidemment, et j'ai accepté de venir te soigner.

- Merci beaucoup, Ehawee.

- Dean Winchester, tu...

- Dean.

- Dean, tu le sais, nous nous méfions de tous les hommes blancs. Notre passé et notre présent nous y obligent, mais certains d'entre nous savent qu'il y a encore des hommes blancs qui ne sont pas ici pour détruire. Castiel a quelque chose pour distinguer les bons des mauvais, alors je sais que tu n'es pas des mauvais. Cependant, j'étais réticente à l'idée de t'apporter mon aide..."

Elle imbiba d'eau un tissu d'une extrême douceur et le passa sur mon visage, mes mains et mon torse. Enfin, elle me tendit le bol d'eau que je bus d'une traite pendant qu'elle me parlait.

"J'avais à ton égard cette méfiance jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de Castiel. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'y ai vu autre chose qu'une inapaisable douleur. Il était blessé, inquiet pour toi, mais quelque chose avait changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. J'ai toujours été là pour lui, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il cesse de souffrir, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et toi, tu entres dans sa vie en forçant la porte, et c'est comme si tu avais enclenché le processus."

J'étais affamé, mon ventre me le rappela bruyamment, et Ehawee posa devant moi plusieurs pommes avec un sourire. Cependant, je n'y touchais pas, réfléchissant à ses mots à propos de Castiel.

"Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu t'apporter ce soir, je ferai mieux demain.

- Non, c'est...merci, vraiment. Je pensais juste...Cas, pourquoi vit-il ici?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi nous nous méfions tant des blancs et considérons Castiel comme l'un des nôtres?

- Entre autre.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il ne te dira pas de lui même, alors je veux bien t'en parler un peu...Nokomis a trouvé Castiel au bord du fleuve Onacona, celui qui traverse la prairie. Il avait sept ans, il était seul, en état de choc, il ne parlait pas. Elle a convaincu le village de l'accepter, et elle l'a élevé comme son fils. Elle l'appelait Mahpiya, ce qui signifie ciel en lakota, parce qu'elle pensait sincèrement qu'il était tombé sur terre par erreur, à cause de son apparition étrange, de ses yeux et sa peau clairs, et de sa douceur naturelle."

Sa douceur naturelle, je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier, elle venait de me donner matière à le charrier.

"Et puis une année après son arrivée au village, il s'est mis a parlé. Il maitrisait parfaitement le lakota, bien que ce ne fut pas sa langue maternelle. Tout ce qu'il a pu dire à Nokomis sur sa vie avant le village, c'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné, Castiel. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait, et pour Castiel, Nokomis était sa mère. L'enfant sombre qu'elle avait ramené était devenu le plus heureux d'entre nous. Nous avons été élevé ensemble, et tout était parfait, jusqu'à l'année de nos quinze ans."

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit soudainement, et je compris qu'elle allait me parler de l'évènement qui avait transformé l'enfant heureux qu'elle évoquait en l'homme désillusionné que j'avais rencontré.

"Pour nos terres fertiles, les hommes blancs nous ont attaqué. Nous n'étions pas préparés, et nous étions trop peu nombreux. Castiel a rejoint les hommes dans la lutte, tandis que les femmes et les enfants prenaient la fuite. Une balle dans son épaule l'a fait tomber de son cheval, et Nokomis l'a vu alors qu'elle allait me rejoindre. Elle a accouru pour le secourir, mais il avait perdu conscience, et elle n'a pas pu l'éloigner du village, alors elle est restée à ses côtés. Une fois la bataille terminée, nous sommes allés chercher nos blessés et nos morts. J'ai trouvé Castiel sur le sol et je l'ai réveillé, Nokomis avait pansé sa blessure, et elle l'avait éloigné le plus possible du village détruit."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa souffrance à l'évocation de ces évènements était presque palpable, j'en sentais mon coeur se serrer douloureusement.

"Il s'est levé en sursaut et a cherché Nokomis partout. Il savait qu'elle l'avait secouru, c'est la chose dont il se souvenait. Il l'a retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin, elle était...partie. Castiel a pleuré des heures. Il est resté près d'elle toute la journée et toute la nuit, puis il l'a enterré auprès des autres, et il n'en a plus jamais parlé depuis. Il a simplement repris le cours normal de sa vie, mais il n'était plus le même. C'était il y a dix ans aujourd'hui."

Je la remerciais à voix basse, sans être capable de la regarder dans les yeux, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle lise la colère dans les miens. J'étais furieux, en rage contre Dieu lui-même.

Castiel avait été un ange, et s'il était sur terre, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait cherché autre chose ailleurs. Il avait connu le bonheur, et on le lui avait enlevé. On avait détruit sa famille, et il restait debout, dans la souffrance. Tout comme moi.

Peut-être que c'était justement cette souffrance qui m'avait amené à considérer Castiel autrement que comme celui qui me conduirait au collier de Gabriel. Je m'étais retrouvé dans son regard sans même m'en rendre compte, et en un instant quelque chose s'était tissé entre nous. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de bijou.

Je devais sauver Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis touuuute mourue, je travaille trop, je dors pas assez et je suis en sérieux manque de Supernatural. Je voudrais faire partie de ces gens qui n'ont pas vu le moindre épisode et qui ont encore tout à découvrir, c'était la belle époque, ça.

En parlant d'époque, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (transition à la envoyé spécial) qui est, j'en suis sûre à 99,99%, l'avant dernier. Eh ouais, à 6000 et quelques mots par chapitre, ça va vite!

Bref, je publie un peu dans la hâte, mais je vous remercie 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 de fois, bien que je ne sache même pas lire ce chiffre, pour :

- avoir lu jusqu'ici

- me suivre dans mon délire

- avoir commenté

- être fan de SPN. Je me sens moins seule, ouais ouais.

Deuxième bref, cette fois je vous laisse!

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours que je passais mes journées seul, dans ce tipi qui puait le renfermé. Trois nuits qu'Ehawee prenait soin de mes blessures et me donnait des nouvelles de Castiel.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle m'avait ainsi confié la vitesse avec laquelle il se remettait, une sorte de don étrange qu'il avait toujours eu, et qu'elle était la seule à connaitre. Peu importait le sang qu'il avait perdu et la façon dont il avait été mutilé, il n'y avait aujourd'hui sur lui plus la moindre trace de l'épisode mouvementé du bois. Seulement, il devait encore jouer au blessé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à son étrange aptitude.

Bien sûr, je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné. C'était un truc d'ange, sans aucun doute, même si je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ça, mais il n'en était plus un, normalement. Enfin, je m'en fichais un peu, s'il allait mieux, je n'avais plus à attendre ici. En plein jour, je ne pouvais rien faire, il allait encore falloir que j'attende une longue, longue journée.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin, j'attendis plusieurs heures qu'Ehawee arrive. Je comptais lui demander de me laisser rejoindre Castiel, mais le village était silencieux depuis un moment déjà, et elle aurait déjà dû venir. Je laissai passer d'autres dizaines de minutes, mais je me rendis vite à l'évidence, elle ne comptait pas venir ce soir là.

Eh bien tant pis, je n'allais pas abandonner. Ehawee serrait toujours très peu mes liens, juste assez pour qu'ils restent crédibles si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle venait me rendre visite, mais trop peu pour qu'ils me résistent longtemps. Une fois libéré, j'écoutai derrière la porte du tipi, à l'affut du moindre bruit, mais même le feu au centre du village ne crépitait plus. Il devait bien être trois ou quatre heures du matin, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps avant que les premiers indiens ne partent chasser.

Je poussai délicatement l'épais tissu, vérifiai plusieurs fois que personne n'avait été pris d'insomnie, et je sortis sur la pointe des pieds. Le tipi dans lequel Castiel avait été emmené était à une vingtaine de pas du mien, et je le rejoignis assez rapidement, compte tenu des précautions que je devais prendre.

Devant l'entrée couverte de l'habitation, j'eus une vague hésitation. Et s'il était retourné chez lui depuis? Il était un peu tard pour douter, je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester là, planter comme une carotte, oui, une carotte, au milieu d'un village indien. Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, j'entrai en retenant mon souffle, prêt à repartir si je n'apercevais pas Castiel.

"Dean.

- Cas?

- Qui d'autre, pauvre idiot?

- Sans le _Winchester_ et en murmurant, ça pose le doute."

Mais pas le soupire qui suivit mes paroles. Dans la pénombre du tipi, sa silhouette se détacha et s'approcha de moi, jusqu'à ce nos visages soient assez proches pour que je puisse distinguer ses traits et sentir son souffle contre moi.

"Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt, qu'est-ce que tu fichais?

- J'attendais la charmante Ehawee, mais elle n'est pas venue. Au fait, merci de l'avoir envoyé.

- Hm...oui, je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir, ce soir. Il fallait que tu me rejoignes, mais je ne voulais pas l'impliquer davantage...alors j'ai tout parié sur ton impatience.

- Je suis flatté, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi. C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, je fais souvent cet effet."

Il secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite avec une moue significative, et j'eus soudainement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le connaissais depuis si peu de temps, mais cette exaspération sur son visage peinturluré de rouge était bonne à voir, parce qu'elle m'était déjà devenue familière, et que j'avais eu peur de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Je me contentai de donner une tape amicale sur son épaule, sans penser une seule seconde que ce n'était absolument pas la coutume indienne. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné par mon geste, et me donna la même tape sur l'épaule, mais avec beaucoup plus de force.

"Hé! Cas!

- Quoi? Ne me frappe pas comme ça, ou attends toi à ce que je réplique.

- Je t'ai pas frappé, c'était une tape amicale!

- Oh. Eh bien ne sois pas si familier.

- Désolé, je croyais qu'on s'était sauvé la vie suffisamment de fois pour être plus familiers, et que l'usage de mon unique prénom était le signe que je pouvais te toucher sans m'exposer à un danger mortel."

Comme je m'y attendais, il me répondit par un long soupir et un regard qui devait signifier "mec, t'es lourd", enfin, à la Castiel, "Cesse donc de m'importuner".

"On sort.

- Mauvaise idée, t'es sensé dormir pour récupérer, et moi je suis actuellement attaché dans un tipi. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, si Ehawee n'était pas venue, je n'aurais pas bu ni manger depuis trois jours au moins. Ils ne m'auraient pas un peu oublié?

- Oublié? Non, on n'oublie pas qu'un homme blanc est attaché dans un tipi au coeur du village. Ils te laissent juste mourir de faim.

- Oh, intéressant.

- Ne le prends pas pour toi, l'histoire de notre village rend les gens particulièrement hostiles aux blancs. Bien sûr, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce que nous avons subi, mais va les convaincre...pour eux, si tu vis, tu feras un jour ou l'autre parti de ceux qui vont essayer de tuer leurs enfants.

- Je comprends ça, ce que je saisis moins, c'est pourquoi dans ce cas ils m'ont laissé dormir chez toi quand tu m'as amené ici.

- Ils savent que je ne les trahirai jamais, et que lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre le village, je tue sans hésitation. Ils ont compris que tu étais différent à mes yeux, et comme je me montre utile, j'ai le droit à une faveur de temps en temps...enfin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont signé pour s'occuper de toi quand je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire. Bref."

Il me contourna et poussa la porte du tipi, puis me fit signe de le rejoindre.

"On va où, Cas?

- Chut, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer."

Je le suivis entre les tipis en essayant d'être aussi discret et furtif que lui, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Mais finalement, nous étions parvenus à quitter le village, et à nous en éloigner rapidement. Il était plus facile d'avancer lorsque le soleil ne tapait pas, et en moins de dix minutes, nous avions dépassé la plaine pour nous retrouver encercler par de petites collines entre lesquelles serpentaient le fleuve, qui ici avait plus des allures de rivière. Castiel s'installa au bord de celui-ci, ses bras encerclant ses jambes ramenées contre son torse. Son air sérieux devint alors soudainement attristé, et il y avait une sorte de mélancolie dans son regard.

En silence, je vins m'installer à ses côtés, faisant mine de ne me rendre compte de rien, car je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je le plaigne. Cependant, il était temps pour lui de parler.

"Ce fleuve, il s'appelle Onacona, non?

- Hm? Oui, comment le sais-tu?

- Ehawee me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Beaucoup de choses à propos de toi..."

Bien qu'un peu long à la détente, il finit par comprendre ce que je voulais dire, et la surprise fit place à l'appréhension.

"Cas, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Ma mère aussi a été tué alors qu'elle essayait de protéger un de ses enfants, alors je comprends, tu sais.

- Tu...tu as perdu ta mère, alors...

- Oui. Un...homme s'est introduit chez nous quand j'étais gamin. Il voulait du mal à mon petit frère qui n'était qu'un bébé, alors ma mère est intervenue, et ça a mal tourné.

- Et ton petit frère?

- Il est vivant, et le bébé a pris quelques centimètres."

Castiel sembla rassuré et ravi que je n'ai pas également perdu mon frère, ce qui me laissa un instant penser que, peut-être, s'il savait que ce que je venais faire ici, je le faisais pour Sammy, il serait plus compréhensif.

"Je n'ai pas perdu ma mère biologique, en revanche. Elle m'a abandonné."

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il s'emporte en apprenant qu'Ehawee m'avait confié toutes ces choses, pas à ce qu'il m'en dise plus. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me parler, que je l'écoutais.

"J'ai passé les premières années de ma vie avec mes parents biologiques, à Clay, près de Long Hollow. Mes parents tenaient un commerce dans le centre de la ville, et nous vivions juste au-dessus. C'était des années plutôt banales, j'étais trop jeune pour me poser des questions. Et puis, un jour, ma mère est tombée dans les escaliers du magasin. Elle était blessée, je me souviens que sa tête saignait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai posé mes mains sur elle, et..."

Il baissa les yeux et reprit sa respiration après m'avoir tout dit d'une traite, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de cet instant.

"Il y avait de la chaleur qui émanait de la paume de mes mains, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, mon contact l'a soigné. J'étais heureux, je ne réalisais pas, je n'avais que sept ans, et tout ce que je savais, c'est que ma mère allait mieux. Pourtant, elle était horrifié, comme les quelques clients qui ont assisté à la scène. Elle les a payé pour qu'ils se taisent, et elle m'a enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'au retour de mon père. Je l'ai entendu pleurer des heures alors j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai voulu m'excuser, mais mon père est venu me chercher dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier et qu'on tuait les gens comme moi. Il m'a dit que je devrais mourir, mais ma mère l'a supplié, alors il a juste attendu la nuit pour m'emmener loin de chez nous. Il m'a laissé en pleine forêt à des kilomètres de Clay."

J'avais souffert pour lui quand Ehawee m'avait raconté comment il avait perdu sa mère adoptive, maintenant, mon coeur se tordait terriblement, et je débordais de colère contre ces "parents" qui avaient condamné leur propre enfant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Castiel avait gardé le don de soigner, mais ce n'était pas celui de tuer, alors je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison on l'avait sévèrement puni pour ça.

"J'ai dormi dans la forêt, je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu, mais le lendemain, j'ai réussi à en sortir. J'ai aperçu l'Onacona, j'étais assoiffé alors je l'ai rejoint, et je suis simplement resté au bord jusqu'à ce que Nokomis me trouve. J'étais incapable de parler, j'avais peur de me trahir et que quelqu'un apprenne que j'avais ce...cette capacité.

- Cas, on appelle ça un don.

- Non! C'est terrible! Ce n'est pas normal, Dean, c'est...c'est terrible...et ce n'est pas tout."

Il se releva et, avec hésitation, commença à soulever son haut en fine peau beige. Il le retira et le jeta à terre, et à partir de là, il n'osa plus me regarder dans les yeux. En voyant son ventre et son torse intact, je compris qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il n'avait plus la moindre trace de ses récentes blessures. Je ne savais pas comment cela était possible, mais j'étais loin d'être un expert en ange, et puis il y avait toujours des exceptions, des cas à part, et je n'aurais pas été étonné que Castiel en soit un.

Mais en réalité, peu importait. Je me fichais qu'il ne soit pas logique qu'un ange déchu puisse encore faire de telles choses. Je me fichais de ne rien comprendre. Il allait mal, il croyait être un monstre, il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était, et je ne supportais pas ça. Je voyais devant moi Sammy, se haïssant d'avoir en lui du sang de démon.

"Cas, rhabille toi. Je suis flatté, vraiment, et je veux bien t'accorder que tu es plutôt très bien foutu, même s'il y a encore du boulot avant d'atteindre mon niveau, mais, là? Dans l'herbe? Avec les insectes? Vraiment?

- Dean! S'il te plait, je...tu vois bien que..."

La carte de l'humour n'avait pas fonctionné, comme je m'y étais attendu, mais rien que pour voir ses yeux ronds et sa bouche grande ouverte en croyant à un malentendu, ça avait valu le coup.

Que pouvais-je faire, maintenant? Il gardait la tête baissée, je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et que je devais dire quelque chose, mais j'étais tellement peu doué pour ça...alors je décidai de faire ce que je faisais le mieux : agir instinctivement, ne pas pousser la réflexion et me laisser guider par mon corps.

Je me levai, attrapai son t-shirt et le lançai contre lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, il le réceptionna maladroitement, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, je l'obligeai de ma main droite à relever la tête.

"Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Je sais sans doute mieux que personne ce qu'est un monstre, et tu n'en es pas un. Non, soigner avec les mains et guérir aussi vite n'est pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Tu sais quoi? Je ne suis pas normal non plus. Et je m'en tape. Je ne fais pas le mal, et toi non plus. Et si ça gêne quelqu'un, on l'emmerde."

Il était égaré, je le voyais dans ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Il détourna vivement sa tête et je compris que, tout comme moi, il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses émotions. Mais ça m'était égal, j'étais le mieux placé pour savoir que se cacher ne menait qu'à un sérieux déséquilibre.

J'encadrai son visage de mes mains pour le confronter à moi de nouveau, ignorant sa réticence.

«Est-ce que tu m'as entendu?»

Comme il ne répondait pas, je lui reposai la même question mais cette fois, en levant la voix. Il sursauta et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il réagissait, et c'était tout ce que je cherchais.

"O-oui, je t'ai entendu...mais, je suis...je reste...

- Cas, tu as vu les connaissances que j'avais sur cette créature, pas vrai ? Et je suis même prêt à parier que c'est d'abord pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, tu voulais en parler.

- Oui, tu as raison...

- Et est-ce que tu me vois comme un monstre maintenant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Et ce jour là, si tu avais vu le mal en moi, tu ne m'aurais pas amener chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Je serais juste mort comme les autres. »

Il acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Il savait que j'étais différent, comme lui, que j'avais mis les pieds depuis un moment déjà dans un univers qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain, mais que malgré tout, humain, je l'étais.

«Je connaissais cette créature parce que j'en avais déjà affronté une, avec mon frère. Tuer des créatures, des fantômes ou des démons...c'est ce qu'on fait."

Il eut un mouvement de recul à l'instant où j'avais parlé de fantômes et de démons, ce que j'étais apte à comprendre. C'était un peu trop soudain et trop peu réel pour lui, mais il me croyait, je le voyais.

«Tu sais que je ne mens pas, tu le vois dans mes yeux, Cas. Le mal existe bel et bien, et il n'a rien à voir avec toi. Il y a des choses qui nous dépassent, tu l'as vu dans cette forêt, et tu le sais au fond de toi depuis que tu as sept ans.»

Il passa fébrilement ses mains sur son visage tout en faisant quelques pas, un peu chancelant. Je bousculais sa réalité pour lui insuffler la seule qui restait valable. Et bien qu'elle lui soit d'une certaine façon plus favorable, elle était aussi à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Prudemment pour ne pas le brusquer davantage, je le rejoignis et pris l'une de ses main dans la mienne. Je le ramenai au bord du fleuve pour que nous nous y asseyions.

«Ma mère a été tué par le démon qui voulait s'en prendre à Sam, mon petit frère. Mon père est devenu chasseur. C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle, dans le milieu. Je te la fais courte, mais il est mort, lui aussi. Depuis, Sammy et moi, on sillonnent les routes pour régler le compte des créatures qui se font remarquer, avec quelques embûches supplémentaires au passage... »

Il fixait l'eau en mouvement sur laquelle se reflétait encore une lune qui disparaissait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me souffle à mi-voix quelques mots qui me touchèrent profondément.

«J'aurais aimé qu'au moins pour toi, les choses soient faciles.»

Je me levai, me plaçai face à lui et lui tendit mes mains avec un large sourire, auquel il répondit par un bien plus timide.

«On doit apprendre à vivre les bons moments plus intensément. D'ailleurs...»

Il attrapa mes mains sans se douter de mes intentions, et son manque de méfiance à mon égard lui valut de se voir projeter dans l'eau fraîche du fleuve.

«Assez parlé, il est temps de vivre, Cas!»

Je le rejoignis dans l'eau en bondissant, l'aspergeant entièrement pour son plus grand malheur.

«Dean! Tu n'es qu'un ga...»

Pour le faire taire, je lui envoyai une nouvelle rafale d'eau au visage, à laquelle il finit enfin par répondre. Plus il me demandait d'arrêter tout en répliquant, plus j'avais envie de continuer. Et puis, son rire lui enlevait toute crédibilité.

Je pensais un instant à Sammy, à ce qu'il dirait s'il me voyait là, dans un cour d'eau alors qu'il ne devait être dans les cinq heures du matin, à rire et à m'amuser comme un gosse avec un ange déchu qui était aussi un indien. En fait, quelque chose me disait qu'il sourirait, un peu exaspéré, peut-être, mais aussi heureux de me voir comme ça.

Oui, je n'avais pas envie de me mentir à moi-même. D'une certaine façon, j'étais bien ici, loin des affaires et des hommes du XXIème siècle, loin de tout ce qui n'était que de la superficialité, du surfait, du faux. Loin des démons et des horreurs de mon passé.

Alors que j'appuyai tout mon bras dans le dos de Castiel pour le faire tomber et qu'il m'entraîna dans sa chute, l'idée de rester ici pour tout abandonner traversa mon esprit. Lâcher prise et régresser peut-être, faire comme si je ne savais rien de ce qui nous entourait. Travailler à ne plus sentir que ce sentiment de légèreté que m'apportait la présence de cet homme que je connaissais finalement à peine. Travailler à maintenir ce sourire sur son visage et à ne jamais perdre le mien.

C'était absurde, puéril, ridicule. Et alors? J'étais à quatre pattes dans trente centimètres d'eau, au-dessus d'un ange sans grâce qui n'eut aucune peine à se débarrasser de moi pour immerger entièrement ma tête. Rien n'avait de sens, et bientôt, tout serait fini. Je rentrerais chez moi, je retrouverais mon petit frère, soulagé de voir qu'il va bien, jusqu'à la prochaine affaire, aux prochaines emmerdes, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveaux séparés. Et je vivrais dans un monde où ces instants n'existeront plus, tout comme Castiel.

Je pouvais parfaitement voler quelques heures supplémentaires.

Castiel profita de mon plongeon forcé pour sortir de l'eau en titubant, sans s'arrêter de rire. Il m'étonnait, avec sa bonne humeur soudaine et ses yeux brillants. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris le temps de se détendre?

"Dean, sors, je vais te montrer quelque chose !

- J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, brûle pas les étapes Cas.»

Il se rhabilla en soupirant et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer de l'eau.

«Ces trois jours à jouer le mort t'ont fait du bien, non ? On dirait que tu as enlevé le balai que t'avais dans l'cul au début.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est une expression, tu sais, avoir un balai dans le cul, être coincé.

- C'est insensé. Un balai, c'est beaucoup trop grand. »

Son air sérieux et sa façon de réfléchir sur le sujet me fit éclater de rire. D'une époque à une autre, évidemment que nous n'avions pas les mêmes expressions.

«Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens exactement, mais vous avez une drôle de façon de parler.

- Si tu savais, Cas, à quel point tout est différent chez moi.»

J'aurais payé cher pour avoir mon portable et lui montrer, ou mieux, un ordinateur. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont je voulais lui parler, en fait. Mon époque n'était pas parfaite, mais j'avais une forte envie de la partager avec lui. Il vivait dans un monde sans impala, tout de même. Et en toute logique, dans un monde sans moi.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer?"

Il m'entraina sur des dizaines de mètres, marchant d'abord, puis trottinant, courant comme si manquions de temps. Arrivés devant une petite colline, il en pointa le sommet du doigt, et commença à grimper dessus.

"J'espère que ça en vaut la peine!"

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en haut, à des mètres au-dessus des plaines, assez hauts pour voir au loin le soleil les surplomber peu à peu. Nous nous laissions tomber côte à côte sur l'herbe fraiche, Castiel souriant, moi sans voix.

"Tu as déjà vu ça, Dean? Moi, je ne m'en lasserai jamais."

Je restai bouche bée devant un tel spectacle, incapable de saisir autre chose que le son du rire clair de Castiel et l'époustouflante lumière orangée qui enveloppait une nature balayée par un vent léger.

Ainsi, le soleil se leva petit à petit jusqu'à nous atteindre. Nous nous laissions tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés et les bras repliés derrière nos têtes. Je pouvais tout oublier.

"Merci, Cas."

Je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids, et le rôle de Castiel dans ce changement en moi était important. Il m'avait fait ressentir des choses que j'avais cru hors de ma portée. Il me rappelait sans le savoir que rien de tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait été vain. J'avais mis ma vie de côté et je m'étais toujours battu pour que quelques autres milliards d'humains aient l'opportunité de ressentir ce sentiment de paix qui m'envahissait à ses côtés.

"Dean...tu sais, je te crois...pour tout. C'est difficile pour moi de me dire que tout est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais besoin de voir que si le monde était changé, l'univers ne l'était pas, lui. On est là, on vit, on lutte, on meurt, mais quoi qu'il se passe, le soleil se lève chaque jour et se couche chaque soir. Je trouve que ça a quelque chose de rassurant, et de triste à la fois.

- Tu trouves que ce pour quoi on se bat est vain?

- Non, rien n'est vain, si au moins une fois dans sa vie on peut se sentir comme maintenant."

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, intrigué par ses paroles. Il me regardait avec intensité, et il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, insaisissable et pénétrante. J'eus l'impression que tout en moi fut soudainement chamboulé, comme si mes organes étaient retournés dans mon corps et que mon sang s'était mis à chauffer dans mes veines.

"Comment est-ce que tu fais ça, Cas?

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi?"

Je me redressai à moitié, restant en tailleur à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse de même en s'appuyant sur les paumes de ses mains. Il attendait des réponses que je n'avais pas. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus rien, mis à part une irrépressible envie de lui demander l'impossible.

"Castiel...tu n'as jamais pensé à...partir?

- Partir? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu sais, comme...changer de vie. Connaitre autre chose, d'autres personnes."

Il plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement sa tête, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir, alors il essayait de me sonder, comme le premier jour. J'aurais espéré qu'il me comprenne, car moi-même je ne me comprenais pas vraiment et j'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur mes émotions.

"Dean?

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas important. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours attaché dans un tipi, moi, pas confortablement dans un lit. Je suis crevé, je dis n'importe quoi."

Et je voulais croire à mes propres mots, parce que s'il en avait été autrement, j'aurais été face à une situation bien trop compliquée.

Castiel baissa les yeux et souffla un long moment avant de les replonger dans les miens.

"Dean, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu aimes ton petit frère plus que tout au monde, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui...évidemment, pourquoi?

- Eh bien, je pense que...que tu devrais être à ses côtés, en ce moment. Peu importe ce qui t'a poussé à être ici, tu devrais retourner auprès de lui.

- Cas, je...

- Attends. Tu m'as remercié, tout à l'heure. C'est moi qui te remercie. Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. C'était inexplicable, j'avais simplement le sentiment que ma vie venait de..."

Il baissa de nouveau la tête et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Bien que d'une voix hésitante, il poursuivit.

"J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent devait me mener à cet instant. Quelque chose à changé en moi."

Et quelque chose avait aussi changé en moi. Mais j'étais incapable de le lui dire, j'avais peur, peur de changer ma vie, peur de remettre en question ce que je croyais ancré en moi.

"J'ai voulu l'ignorer, le cacher. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir te garder près de moi. Après la mort de Nokomis, les jours se sont enchainés sans que je puisse leur trouver un sens. Je protégeais mon village, je passais du temps avec Ehawee, je chassais...et c'était tout. Et puis tu es arrivé et je...j'ai compris que je pourrais devenir égoïste. Je t'ai gardé comme un prisonnier, contre ton gré alors que quelque part, ton petit frère t'attend. Je suis désolé, Dean, sincèrement."

Je réalisai seulement que Castiel avait toujours eu l'impression que je me sentais prisonnier, comme si tous ces moments m'avaient été imposé. J'avais envie de lui crier que non, de lui assurer que je ressentais quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Il me disait que j'avais donné un sens à sa vie, et je voulais que ce soit encore longtemps le cas. Je pourrais tout lui dire, que ce "loin" dont je venais été le futur, et que je crevais d'envie de l'emmener avec moi. Je pourrais lui avouer que chez moi, j'étais l'un des meilleurs chasseurs, puissant et reconnu, mais qu'avec lui, j'étais un gosse avide de découvrir l'infinité qui nous entourait. Lui faire comprendre à quel point il me perturbait quand il était sérieux, quand il se braquait, quand il s'énervait et quand il souriait, quand il riait et qu'il était gêné.

Mais ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. J'avais un collier à ramener pour sauver Sammy, dix jours à passer dans une autre époque, me débrouiller pour survivre comme toujours, rien de très compliqué. Dix jours dans une vie, ça ne comptait pas, c'était trop peu pour tout changer. Mais lui, lui remettait tout en question, avec ses yeux bleus et son inconscience attendrissante. Et moi, je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Alors je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire bien plus tôt.

"Castiel. Je suis l'égoïste, dans cette histoire. L'objet dont je t'ai parlé le premier jour, il existe réellement. Mon petit frère a été blessé et...et quelqu'un avec les mêmes...dons que toi l'a soigné.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut...?

- Oui, mais en tant que personnes, vous êtes extrêmement différents. Il a sauvé Sammy, mais m'a demandé de ramener un collier en échange. Il m'a dit que...tu pourrais m'aider à le trouver."

Sa bouche était entrouverte comme s'il voulait parler, mais après une interminable minute de silence, il ne souffla qu'un petit "oh" troublé. C'était à moi de détourner le regard, maintenant, j'étais trop lâche pour supporter ce que je venais de faire.

"Le collier...comment est-il?

- Je...je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il a un pendentif bleu...

- Suis-moi."

En silence, nous faisions le chemin inverse. Sans son rire, sans sa bonne humeur, la nature était placide, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était.

Nous nous rapprochions du village sans toutefois le rejoindre. Nous allions plus à l'est, et en quelques minutes, nous étions entourés de petits tas de pierres sur lesquelles des objets étaient déposés. Des peaux de bêtes travaillées, des sculptures de bois, des plumes décorées, des bijoux. Sur l'un des tas de pierres, devant lequel Castiel s'arrêta, un bijou très particulier.

Une longue chaine faite de ce qui semblait être de l'or blanc, à laquelle était accrochée une petite plume taillée dans un saphir bleu foncé.

Ce tas de pierre, il servait à distinguer la tombe de Nokomis des autres. Le collier lui avait appartenu, Gabriel avait menti.

"Cas, je ne savais pas..."

Sans un mot, Castiel récupéra le collier enroulé autour d'une pierre blanche avant de me le tendre.

"Arrête avec ce regard suppliant comme si je refusais de te le donner, Dean.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il ne m'avait pas dit que...sinon, je n'aurais pas...

- Bien sûr que si, tu l'aurais fait. Et tu aurais eu raison. Il s'agit de ton frère, après tout. Moi, je ne suis qu'un inconnu qui t'a menacé un peu trop souvent."

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa alors me fendit le coeur plus que jamais. De sa main libre, il attrapa mon poignet et posa le collier dans le creux de ma main. Je ne pouvais pas me réjouir d'obtenir enfin cet objet que j'avais pourtant tant voulu posséder. En l'espace de quelques dizaines d'heures, mes envies et mes sentiments avaient changé du tout au tout.

"Tu n'es plus un inconnu Castiel, et je n'ai jamais pris tes menaces au sérieux. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais fou de moi, mais qui ne le serait pas? Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, même Howahkan rêve de moi."

Il répondit par ce sourire exaspéré que j'appréciais étonnement, mais son regard demeura terriblement éteint. J'avançai timidement ma main vers lui, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi de sa part me montrant que je pouvais encore le toucher sans le blesser, mais il n'eut qu'un mouvement de recul.

"Je pense que ça serait plus simple si on en restait là.

- Cas, s'il te plait."

Il me fit signe de le suivre, et sans oser lui poser la moindre question, je m'exécutai. Peu après avoir aperçu les premiers tipis du village, il me demanda de l'attendre sur place, ce que je fis durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur le dos de Charley, sur lequel il avait posé une selle. Il en descendit et me tendit ses rennes.

"Je n'aime pas ça, mais je sais que tu as de la route, et que tu ne t'ai pas fait au galop sans selle alors..."

Il me jeta un sac assez lourd que j'attrapai maladroitement, déstabilisé par la situation.

"De l'eau, de la nourriture, et de l'argent. Les blancs qui viennent sur nos terres en ont souvent avec eux, et je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ça pourrait me servir, alors autant que tu le prenne. Bien...

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, Cas. Je veux te parler.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es sensé être enchainé dans un tipi, s'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose, Ehawee et moi aurons des problèmes. Tu as des choses à faire, ne perds plus ton temps."

J'allai répliquer, espérant pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis, mais il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se détourner de moi.

Je l'avais fait souffrir, il voulait que ça se termine. Alors c'était tout. Il avait bouleversé mon monde en une poignée d'heures et il en sortait aussi facilement, par ma faute.

"Bonne chance pour la suite, Dean.

- Castiel..."

Sans un dernier regard pour moi, il regagna son village, où il disparut entre les tipis.


End file.
